Beneath the Penumbra
by Cutie Emo Panda
Summary: "You are married, you do not chose who you just are. So don't you dare,Kuchiki Rukia, get close to another man who is not your own husband. I warn you to stay away from Kurosaki Ichigo." Reality struck...
1. Chapter 1

I'm reading the book A Thousand Splendid Suns right now (you should read it too!) and came up with this story… hope you enjoy it :)

Set in a messed up era that I have created which is a mix of a lot of present and past so just go along with it :P

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 1**

Pale faced and eyes stricken with shock. For months… not even, maybe years it has been that Renji had been arriving at the Kuchiki household and made careful of his every move and step as to please the head, Kuchiki Byakuya. He spent careful planning with bringing gifts from his travels to exotic lands. Most of them were places that Byakuya himself had been too many times, many more times than Renji, but it was a way for him to shoe the head his establishments: jades from China, ivory from India, spices from Afghanistan, gold from the Americas, literature from England, and much more.

"I beg you to reconsider!" Renji said in a pleading tone. He was sure not to let his voice complete choke to something that would come out of a beggar boy but to keep a cool underlining tone.

"I have made my decision and there will be no opposition. The answer is no." Byakuya said firmly before taking a sip of the tea that till now had been left untouched. His eyes closed when he brought the warm liquid to his lips. His composure was cool and steady. "She is too young."

A single sound was emitted from Renji before it was forcing it to stay in his slowly drying throat by the opening eyes of Byakuya. His eyes gazing down on this man sitting in front of him, making him feel small, little, worthless.

As if cued by an unknown force, a light knock was heard against the screen door. There was a silhouette of a thin and small frame that seemed so delicate, it could snap at the landing of a butterfly. When the screen doors slid open, a butterfly is was Renji saw in his eyes.

Her velvet eyes opened wide with initial shock but recomposed its self with a calm half smirk like she had been conducted to have when in front of a guest or stranger.

"Good morning Nii-sama," she bowed her head toward Byakuya then turned her direction to Renji and did the same, "Good morning Abarai-sama."

Byakuya's hard glare had softened. "Come in Rukia." She dutifully does. "What is it?"

An uneasy face falls across her features. And old habit of biting the innards of her lib when under pressure had suddenly arose. Using the best of her abilities to not squirm or fidget under is stare was getting harder and harder to bare. "Nii-sama," she said. He kept staring. A small calming breath escaped her and she suppressed a wince. "Nii-sama," she began again ending in a pause which caused him to lift a brow. "Ni-," cutting herself off and continuing, "I would like to go." She said finally.

There was a pause that Rukia was often used to, that pause that her Nii-sama often did after hearing her speak. Byakuya was one whom time is waiting for and not him waiting for time. "Go? Go where?"

Again, Rukia did her best not to fidget. She looked on the floor for a moment and tried to compose herself once more. "I would like to go study in America."

A startled appearance appeared on Byakuya's once composed and graceful face. The brows lifted, the lower lip fell, his eyes widened, and nostrils flared for even just a moment; and as quickly as it came, the same cold hard face came into place with and equally cold and hard, "Why?"

"I have gotten several invitations for applications on my unnatural excelling in academics and offers to study abroad." She said with new serge of courage.

Byakuya set down his tea with a heavy clank. "No."

Rukia looked at him in astonishment, him who had encouraged her to have the best education there was out there to strive and grasp every opportunity of success was telling her to refuse this offer. "Nii-sama, I-,"

"No!" He raised his voice causing her to wince. He continued in a slower and gritting tone, "I have already found you a suitor."

Both Rukia and Renji casted their full attention on Byakuya, revealing identical expressions.

"Rukia," Byakuya forced a false confident tone, "You are familiar with Abarai-san."

* * *

><p>I first met Abarai Renji when I was ten years old. He had come and brought me a white jade elephant that he said was from the mystical lands of India. I had been to India many times, as I had been to many other countries but I never had the guts to ask for relicts and the like. So this small little elephant made me really happy.<p>

After that encounter, I did not see much of him because he spent most of his time with Nii-sama talking in that little room that overlooked the dead or blooming Sakura flowers. He wasn't rude or unfriendly; in fact he was quite the opposite. He was nice and playful. Whenever he passed me he seemed to have made a point to smile and say hello before going on with his business. At the end of his visits, I always ended up with a new music box from Russia or white fur coat from Poland.

I didn't have much of a thought about him at all besides his deep, red hair he always seems to forget to cut and his interestingly shaped birthmarks that covered his forehead to the base of his neck, and what I saw from his partially open dress shirt, it went down his chest as well. I had never thought that all that time till now, a week before I turn fourteen, he had been courting me. It stunned me so much that I did not know what to think of it.

"Smile," a booming voice said and a monstrously coarse hand landed on my hands that rested on my lap. "You are a bride! A wife! Maybe soon a mother!" His hands would shake me with every word. I could not suppress my wince at his last statement.

I guess he noticed it and quickly said, "Of course we will have to let you settle first." He smiled then continued, "You will love it in Karakura. It's a small town but that is what makes it nice to live in, small and easy to get around unlike Soul Island where there are so many walls and hills."

"How old are you?" I asked monotonously.

"Excuse me?" he said with that smile that just made my stomach curdle.

"How old are you?" I said once more in the same manor.

"Thirty-two."

"Thirty-two," I softly repeated. Only nine years younger than Nii-sama.

"And you?" did _every_thing he say have to be so loud?

"Almost fourteen," I said curtly.

"Really?" he said with wide eyes, "beauty starts young now a days!" he said laughing before looking out the window once again. And though I still felt uneasy with his ridiculous hand rested on mine, I felt a tinge of happiness when he said I was beautiful.

The car we had been riding in came to a stop a few minutes later in front of a decent sized house. It was smaller than Nii-sama's house but definitely large enough to hold at least two separate bedrooms. Maybe this would not be as bad as I had imagined it would be and it would just be like an adventure in a foreign world. Maybe that was what this was.

This is what I thought, till he grabbed my dragged me inside the house, the driver lugging my items behind him.

The interior of the house was very different to that of Nii-sama's. This was to be the house I was going to live the rest of my solemn life in? Was it so solemn if I had Abarai-sama with me? Could I be a good wife even? I had never really cooked before. Nii-sama was always afraid I would burn myself. And cleaning, cleaning was not new but again, not a specialty.

The walls were tall and rooms open, while Nii-sama's was a large compound with narrow halls and closed off rooms. Each room was filled with treasures of exotic lands and places that seemed to have popped out of a children's fairytale book. Nii-sama never brought things back from his trips saying it was just too much to carry around.

Still holding my hand, which was now starting to sweat, he brought me up a large mahogany staircase. He led me to a room that held a large king sized bed draped with blue and green pillows with matching comforters and blankets all neatly set. The room it's self was fairly decent size to hold a dresser and side tables with lamps rested on each.

"You can leave her stuff here," he said to the driver. Abarai-sama reached into his wallet and finally let go of my hand to give the driver a wholesome tip. With a short bow he exited the house.

"Well, this is our room so go ahead and unpack," he said smiling once again. I suddenly felt like puking.

"_Our_ room?" I repeated.

"Yes!" he looked at my shocked face and that smile dropped, "it's what married couples do." With that hi left the room and head for the stairs.

Finally alone, I sat on the bed and took in all of this. In just less than three days, I had gone from an ordinary girl going about my own business to a wedded one. I had no say, I had no say. I walked over to the window on the other side of room and looked out to see an empty street. Where were the other children? Of course, it was Wednesday. They were all at school.

"Rukia," Abarai-sama reentered the room holding something in his hands, "come with me."

I followed him into a door that leads to the bathroom. He motioned me to sit on a stool in front of a mirror. "This is now yours." He said taking a choker and putting it on my neck. It was a sign that I was no longer single and had a husband. I had seen many of these on women in Soul Island. I always loved how elegant they looked walking with such a beautiful piece of jewelry. I remember once even crying to Nii-sama on how I wanted to be married because I wanted a red choker. But now that I see this blood red thing around my pale neck, I could now see why they made it look so splendid. To hide the aspect that made it look like a collar.

"It looks beautiful on you," Abarai said. This time, I did not appreciate the complement.

I looked at myself once more, and red blinded my eyes. How long would it be before I did what its name intended?

* * *

><p>I looked up into the sky through the windows of my classroom. The teacher was dull and the lesson was boring, besides, I knew the information already. It was always sunny here, often not rainy at all. The sun shone brightly on this town of Karakura.<p>

"Oi, Kurosaki," the teacher said irritated, "mind to share your daydreams with the class?"

I turned lazily to the teacher, paused for a moment, and said seriously, "It's raining today."

**End Chapter 1**

How'd you like it? Please comment and let me know and I'll do my best to get started on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I got some nice feedback after my first chapter XD. Sorry… I'm really happy.

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 2**

_You'll get used to it _is all I hear now a days. The first meal that I attempted to cook was dinner the following day after this horrible thing on my neck bound me to a fate I had no say in was when he said it. I burned the rice and the pot of beef had been scorched. When he ate the food his face turned pale and his eyes were tearing up. I felt horrible giving him such unsatisfying food to eat after his work. I held my head down low and he noticed my dismay telling me those forced words.

The second time was when I had tried to clean the house of all its cobs and smudges. He walked in when I had blown on an old book that had not been touched in years, dust flying everywhere. My eyes were closed as he led me to the bathroom to let me wipe my eyes. They stung a bit with bits and pieces of dust.

He kept saying this every time I would have a slipup just to make sure that I didn't feel too bad. The intension was there, but every time he would say it, I waited and stood for a minute, thinking that a slap would follow or harsh words would be spit from his mouth. It never did, but I could feel the tension that built, he really wanted to just tell me I was worthless right?

In the days I had spent in Karakura I had never been out side of the house. Unless you count the time it took for me to get from the car to the front door on the first day. Abarai-sama told me the streets were no place for a married woman. I wanted to tell him how I was still only a girl. I would spend my time looking out window when Abarai-sama wasn't home. I would wake up early in the morning just to watch the other girls who lived on our street walked to school in their uniforms.

I would also wake early so that I wouldn't have to stay in the same bed as Abarai-sama. I had never slept in the same bed as another man before and it was a strange feeling. I would always pull myself to the far edge of the bed as to be as far away as possible. I told him that it was how I liked to sleep. Some nights he would come close and wrap his arms around my waist. Some nights he would give me my space. Even then, I felt he was too near.

I found myself constantly touching the red choker on my neck and would cringe. I probably wouldn't mind it as much if I was ten years older, but I wasn't. It was only a reminder of the feeling that Nii-sama didn't want me, that I was unwanted. Even Abarai-sama couldn't put me at ease. If anything it made me feel worse. Would I ever feel wanted?

"Nii-sama!" I said in surprise.

"Rukia," he gave a pitiful smile, one you would give a long lost friend. I felt bitter inside, sad and bitter. He was the one who gave me to a man to marry and yet he was giving me that smile…that face. "Happy birthday."

Time really goes slowly; I had thought that being here had lasted for weeks at the least. It has only been a week. Abarai-sama gave me a questioning stare then burst into his burst of laughter.

"Ah, Rukia, you should have told me today was your birthday," he smiled at me, "I would have taken the time to make reservations."

"Really, I'm fine, thank you," I said giving the most convincing smile I could. Inside I was feeling uneasy, my stomach was turning and my head was pounding. The bitter taste in my mouth strengthened.

There was a moment of silence. It was uncomfortable, or maybe it was just me that felt it for Nii-sama had come into the house, set himself on the leather couch, and had already started a conversation about something. My own vertigo had taken over and I silently sat on the couch next to Nii-sama.

"How does it feel to be fourteen?" Abarai-sama asked me taking me out of my daze.

I didn't answer right away, for moment I was looking at the floor. I'm sure Nii-sama and Abarai-sama were wondering if I was going to topple over for they both put a hand on my back. It was a gesture of comfort but the palm seemed to feel as if they were burning through the skin of my body. I steadied myself and looked up with fake confidence, "It feels no different."

"Is there something you would like to do for your birthday?" Nii-sama asked me with a worried stare.

I wanted to be out of this house, I wanted to be away from Abarai-sama, I wanted to be back in my room; I wanted to hug my chappy doll, I wanted to be in Nii-sama's Sakura garden, I wanted to be back in school, I wanted to sit on my desk. I want to do many things Nii-sama, but I can't tell you what they are. "Could we go out and eat at a nice restaurant, could we do that?" I managed to choke out.

Abarai-sama laughed once again, "Of course we can! I know just the place. I can get us our own little room so it's privet."

"Alright," I said. I held my tongue and didn't tell him that was the last thing I wanted, to be in a privet room.

"You sure you're alright Rukia?" Nii-sama asked me in concern. My stomach tightened.

"Yes, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>The restaurant was beautiful. Red velvet lined the large windows in the front while you walked in on polished bamboo flooring. Walls were painted an off white and were decorated with artworks from unheard of artist. Rukia looked around her with amazement, enjoying the noises of, <em>how are we tonight? <em>and _would you like more bread? _It was like a scene from those drama shows and romantic movies, it had that magical feel.

Byakuya was indifferent to the setting around himself while Renji felt pleased at Rukia's expression. He was proud she was finally showing a genuine face of emotion rather than the mask she had been putting on this past week. If only he could make that gleam in her eyes stay.

"Here is your privet room," A young waitress said bowing. Rukia had taken note that this girl had no choker on her neck. The feeling of resentment filled her stomach.

When they were given some water to drink and menus to read, the waitress left closing the doors behind them. The waitress let go of the shock when she saw the girl with the marriage band on her neck. She could not help but feel sad that no man had asked her yet.

"What do you feel like having Rukia?" Renji asked.

Rukia didn't answer right away. She kept staring at the door for a few more seconds before coming out of her daze. "I have no idea."

Renji was slightly taken a back at her blunt answer but regained his composure. He looked back at the menu and began to name certain items that he said were good. Rukia at this time was paying any attention to it though. She would take nervous sips from her glass till it had all been swallowed down. The waitress would come in and out asking if they were ready and every time the answer would be that they would need a few more minutes. Half an hour past and Rukia had downed four glasses. She fidgeted in her seat for a while trying to hold it in.

She no longer could and asked the next time the waitress came in, "Where is your restroom?"

The waitress smiled politely and said, "Let me take you."

Rukia got up from her seat and quickly fallowed the young waitress out the door of their privet room, relieved. The waitress motioned to a door in the back of the restaurant and bowed. Rukia thanked the waitress and entered the door only to find that it was not a door to the bathroom but a back exit. Rukia looked back to see the waitress smiling.

"I thought you might need some air, I don't think you really needed the bathroom," the waitress said.

Rukia stared at her for a moment, too shocked to answer. "Thank you," was all she could say but not summing up the feelings she had inside. The gratitude she felt for her could not be spoken, it just was something that Rukia could not manage to say.

She turned on her heal and began to run. Rukia was running in no particular direction, just running as fast as she could letting the rush of the cool evening air hit he face. Her eyes were stinging but she held back the tears that she had been holding in till this point. She told herself she would not cry.

There weren't many people out this evening. But even so, the people watched from their windows as they saw the mysterious black haired girl run down the street. Those that were out would stop to look before turning back to their business. Rukia didn't pay attention to the attention she was getting, she just kept running. She kept running till she tripped and fell onto her hands and knees against the hard pavement.

She could no longer lie to herself. She tore the wretched red choker off her neck and screamed, "I hate this."

She turned to hear a voice say, "You look pitiful."

* * *

><p>"Ichigo! Go and take out the trash! It's your turn," Karin screamed from downstairs. I was in the middle of my homework and annoyed as hell because of what I said about a week ago. My class seemed to find it hilarious that I stated it being rainy when the sun was out. It was irritating and I was getting a lot of shit for it.<p>

"Ichigo!"

"Yah, yah Karin, I'm going," I shouted back.

The moment I stepped out of the house I felt it again. The rain, I could feel the rain falling down. The stars showed brightly and the moon was clear as could be. I could feel the droplets coming down even as the dry Karakura air blew ever so slightly.

I turned to see a girl on the floor clutching something in her hand when she suddenly screamed out, "I hate this." My insides turned and something yanked at my chest.

"You look pitiful," I said out loud.

She turned to look at me with tear blurred violet eyes, shock apparent on her features. I couldn't stand it, the sight made my heart squeeze, looking at this girl like this. I had a mix of emotions: the anger of the sadness in her eyes, the frustration of the tension in her hand, the misery of the rain.

"If you're going to cry then just cry," I said.

"Who are you?" she questioned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," I replied putting the trash in the dumpster. "And who would be in the middle of a residential street crying alone?"

She looked at me longer and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I didn't want to be here…"

"I don't think anyone wants to be here either," I said. I took a place leaning against our fence.

"No," she said forcefully, and then whispered, "I didn't want to be here like this. I didn't want to be here the way I came."

She wasn't making any sense. It was all like babble talk, or maybe it sounded like it because I was a disinterested party. I rubbed my orange hair a bit and made a clicking sound with my tongue."Listen, I don't know what happened to make you cry," I started, "but you shouldn't be so sad. I don't have any word to say to comfort you, nor am I going to ask you what happened because it's none of my business." I sighed and looked up at the night sky, "But I do want you to promise me that you won't cry alone. That is something I can't stand."

There was a silence, it wasn't an awkward silence but it definitely wasn't a comfortable silence either.

"Thank you," was an almost inaudible whisper that broke the natural stillness of the night. I wasn't even sure if I even heard it right. She got herself off the ground and started to walk.

"Oi," I called out, "where are you going?"

"Back to a restaurant," she called back.

"Which one?"

"Mana's Club."

"I'd get the curry, it's good."

"I'll see for myself." She kept walking, her back turned to me.

"I'll see you around?" I asked

She stopped and turned to face me again. A saddened smirk loomed across her face and a faded, "don't count on it."

I laughed a little to lighten it up a bit. It was drizzling. "See yah loner girl." I caught myself waving. I paused and slowly put my hand down.

Suddenly, the world became a little brighter, she smiled. "It's not loner girl, it's Rukia! Kuchiki Rukia!" She waved back and smiled, and for a second, I think the sun came out.

* * *

><p>I made it back to the restaurant and came through the back door. The waitress was there smiling and lead me back to the privet room. On the way back I had put the collar back on and was once again waiting for it to choke me.<p>

I entered and it seemed that they hadn't noticed how long I had been away for they seemed surprised at my entrance, as if they expected me to be gone longer. I took my seat once again and said I had decided on my order.

"What will it be?" The waitress smiled.

"Could we have your curry?" I asked.

"Of course," She smiled and bowed once again, giving me a sly wink.

When the waitress had left Abarai-sama placed his rough hands on my back and asked, "Rukia, would it make you happier if you were to attend school?"

**End Chapter 2**

Well? What'd you think about this chapter? Ichigo and Rukia meet! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review XD


	3. Chapter 3

I got some nice comments :)… thank you!

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 3**

I looked at myself in the mirror. A white button up shirt tucked into a gray pleated skirt that went down to just above my knees. Shiny black shoes and ankle socks dressed my feet while a matching jacket graced my brand new uniform.

But what I enjoyed most of all about this, I would be out of the house five days a week. I would no longer be locked up to rot till I was old and people had to divert their eyes from the sight of me. I would have the freedom had been longing for since this horrible "marriage" of mine. I looked in the mirror and smiled at my own reflection.

I had been waiting for this day since Abarai-sama and Nii-sama had told me on my birthday. I was enrolled to the school just several blocks away. I had seen many girls from my window walking every morning and now I would one of them. Ever since that day I had been overjoyed and waited for April to come around. I did not mind doing the house work, I was indifferent on doing Abarai-sama's laundry, I was even more careful when cooking, I didn't dread the moments that Abarai-sama put his hands on my shoulders or arms. I was too happy in my fantasies of school. Who would I hang out with? What would I be learning? Does the person I sit next to talk? Or are they just quiet? Would they like me?

I was not beautiful, far from it. I was often mistaken as a nine year old for my nonexistent chest and size. I had hair that was hard to manage; it would stick up at the ends and never stayed out of my face. My lips were small and plump, I was pale, and I had the eye color of a demon. I had never cared in my life about all this, but today was different. Today I cared so much my stomach felt as if it would leap out of my mouth and onto the floor.

Making my way downstairs I was greeted by Abarai-sama. Immediately a face of displeasure was shown towards me. With a voice that sounded strained he asked, "Where is your marriage choker?"

I looked at him trying to find the words to say. Since I was going to school I didn't want the first thing that people noticed would be my red choker. So with a sweet and soft voice and forced the words, "It goes against the dress code."

"I think they'll understand," he spat, "Go get it."

Abarai-sama took the liberty of driving me to school. He said that it was not to his liking that I would be walk the short distance and that he would drop me off and pick me up every day. I felt restricted in my own freedom but held in my complaints.

"I want you to know Rukia," he said before letting me out of the car. I was antsy. I was hoping no one noticed the shiny black car that just pulled up to the front gates of the school.

"I want you to know that I don't like this idea. Byakuya-san was the one who talked me into it saying no woman is any good without a proper education. You what I say? Bullshit. All of it, a good wife has no need for that kind of stuff. Listen well Rukia," he said with a long sigh, "I don't want you messing around, and I'll be waiting here right when the three o' clock bell rings."

I gave a fast nod and quickly got out of the car. There were some stares as I got out but I did my best to ignore them. Bringing my hand to the collar of my shirt I lifted and gripped tight the white fabric to up my neck as high as possible. I kept shrugging the laptop bag that I had found in a closet with a few folders in it over my shoulder as it slid down every so often.

I was sent a letter telling me what class I would be in: 1-2.

Even being fourteen, I had skipped a grade and so now I was a first year in high school instead of a fourth year in middle school. I was extremely self conscious of the thing around my neck, constantly looking in mirrors making sure that no one noticed any trace of red on my neck.

I found room 1-2 on the second floor of the building and stopped at the front of the class door. I took in a breath. My fingers brushed over the rough silk of my choker and I winced. I looked around to find no one approaching before I snapped off this suffocating piece of jewelry. I stuffed it down into the inner pocket of my bag.

I took a deep breath and entered to find paper being tossed here and there. There was chattering booming around the room while others were laughing like no one could hear. People were getting up talking to their friends and some were just sitting in their seats looking through text books or magazines. It was just like my school at Soul Island. I felt a heavy heaving in my chest that warranted me to fall to the floor in disbelief.

I scanned the class to look at the faces of my new classmates. Everyone was happy or upset, in a playful sort of way, their faces grinning with laughter and eyes crinkling with joy. I smiled myself though no one seemed to notice my presence. Building up my courage I walked up to a group of girls and decided to introduce myself.

One girl with long brown hair and another with spiked short black hair were sitting with a group of other girls. All were chatting. There was some playful hitting and shouting. They all laughed at each others' words and amused themselves with stories of what had happened at home that morning or the day before. Every one of them was hugging each other, the spring vacation before the New Year seemed like forever to them. My friends and I were like that.

The one with short black hair noticed me and smiled, "Oh, hey, uh… who are you?"

I was a little taken a back, I hadn't really expected them to notice me standing there, maybe I would have had to make my presence a clear thing.

"I'm," my voice cracked and I cleared my throat before continuing, "Hello." I smiled as warmly as possible. Reaching out a hand for them to grab I said, "I'm Kuchiki-,"

I was cut off by a familiar voice, "Rukia?"

My pine tingled, my hand wavered. Air seemed to wash through my ears, blurring my vision and making the hairs on my neck stand. I turned around and saw a wide eyed, shock written face. His bright orange hair was standing on ends and a mouth seeming to want to say a million words. Mine were the same. My mouth opened but the words that I wanted to say would not come out. I made a pathetic voice and my cheeks began to flush. Embarrassment was fill me head to toe. My rain rushed to think of a good greeting... instead, all I could think of to do at that moment was to punch him square in the jaw.

* * *

><p>I had been thinking of Kuchiki Rukia for months. I didn't know why I just was. I was thinking things like: Why was she so upset? What could have made her make a face like the one she had? What was she clutching? Was it what I thought?<p>

They didn't seem to matter but they were so important, that face was so important. How sad that face looked, The stars had dimmed and the moon's fire was being drenched in the rain. Then how the sun seemed to shine brighter than the night when I saw her smile.

I entered to classroom that morning back from spring break and finally a first year in high school. A lot of my friends from middle school were attending with me and a few were even in my class. Karakura was such a small little town that it didn't have much in the way of variety in schools. You either went to the North side school, the South side, or the West side. The South side was the closest to my house so it was an obvious choice which one I was going to be attending. I stopped mid in my tracks to see a small figure. I only saw the back but somehow I knew that it was her.

"Rukia?" I said without thinking.

She turned around and there were those violet eyes shimmering with energy. In their reflection I could see my own astonished face. I couldn't seem to find the right words to say, the awkward pause of air between us seemed to last forever. My mind rushed to fill it. And suddenly a searing pain was in my jaw.

"What's with that?' she screamed at me.

"What's with what? What's with you? Do you normally just punch someone right in the jaw?" I screamed back.

By now people were staring at us and I turned to assure them, "Ah, don't look!" I said a little goofily and embarrassed myself. What a great way to start the new school year huh?

"Oi, Ichigo," Rukia called again, "don't ignore me."

"What the hell," I said scratching the back of my head.

Her face suddenly softened again, though my eyes may have been deceiving me for it was gone in an instant as the morning bell rang. The teacher walked in on cue and used a ruler to smack the black board. All the other kids looked up and stopped their chatter and catching up.

"Alright," the teacher shouted over the silence, "I will be calling out all the names in alphabetical order. You will line up at the door and we will quietly leave for the auditorium for the morning assembly."

Everyone nodded and uncomfortably waited for their names to be called out. I stood their staring at the board for a moment, but my eyes wandered a bit out of boredom. They seemed to have found and rested on Rukia's petite little body. At first she didn't notice and neither did I till she glanced up at me too.

"What are you looking at?" she said under her breath.

I was a bit startled but my trademark cool face was put back on, "Nothing." I muttered.

"Kuchiki Rukia," was called out just as she was about to make a snide comment.

Quietly, she began to walk behind another kid.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

I followed suit. I myself was very surprised by the fact that we were right behind each other. I was careful to stay at least five inches behind her. I knew that her ser name contained, "K" in it. But I wasn't expecting that there wouldn't be another person between us.

I was getting a feeling. A feeling, a feeling that I couldn't get a name for. The pit of my stomach dropped and my lungs and heart lifted. Even just a little bit. It was a feeling that I had been getting often now a days, the feeling of a sunny day I guess you could call it. Although, today, it seemed to be even the slightest bit stronger.

**End Chapter 3**

I apologize! It's a very poorly written chapter I feel and I don't blame you if you give me negative feedback. My brain is just mush at the moment so my writing it just mush too, so please… bare with me. I hope next chapter will be a little better :\


	4. Chapter 4

I loved the comments you guys left! Thank you :)

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 4**

Blue. The sky was blue. A simple statement is what summed up my feelings at that moment. No clouds to block the sun, no rain to ruin the mood. It was clear and blue, simple and clean as that.

I opened the small lunch I had made for myself that morning. It was nothing major, just a tiny little box with old rice and tofu in bean curd. I had put it into a little box I had found under the sink and wrapped it in my own kerchief. It had been my sister's. It was one that she had given me when I was younger.

It was a simple piece of cloth. It was woven with silk imported from southern China and had been hand woven by our mother. It was a pure white kerchief that was soft to the touch. In the corners were little purple poppy flowers and strung together as if the person were in a hurry to bring them away to the one they admired. I remember my sister telling me, _"Rukia, listen. This was made from the hands of a goddess, and was brought down to earth from the spirits. When I leave this world, my soul will forever be embedded in this kerchief, and if you kept it near, I will always be with you."_

I held it close to my chest and a sorrowfully warm feeling flooded through me. She had died only a few years after marrying Nii-sama because of an illness that had been killing her body for as long as i could remember. It was a bitter sweet goodbye. The daily pain she was feeling had gone away, the constant medications would no longer have to be taken, and the sleepless nights of coughing fits and head aches were over. She could finally be at peace. But the night she passed, I couldn't help but weep. My beloved sister had gone and left me alone in the world, she had gone and left me to sit alone at an empty table every night. You never know if you truely love someone till their gone, and all you can do is think _where are you now?_

"So this is where you are?" a voice jolted me out of my reverie.

I looked up from my small bento. I had recognized the voice immediately. There stood Ichigo by the door to the roof with an indifferent face. He came over and sat down a few inches away from me, his heat being blown toward me by the wind. I could smell him, the musky smell of freshly cut wood with a hint of sweat. I didn't mind it very much, or I just didn't seem to think much about it. At least I tried not to.

"Aren't you going to eat at the track field?" I asked. That was where I had heard Ichigo and his friends were going.

He took out his own bento, it was larger than mine but I didn't say anything. He scratched the back of his head, "I didn't see you there, so I was just wondering where you were. Yah know?" He started to eat. "So," he said with a mouth full of rice and chicken, "how do you like Karakura South High?"

"It's fine," I said plainly.

He nodded his head and took a glance at my own meal. I found myself trying to cover up the indecent sight but quickly tried to act indifferent and composed. My face was a bit warm and my fingers felt numb. I looked back up and saw a juice box, straw and all, shoved close to my face. I was a little startled at the gesture and he chided me more by pushing it further so it barely touched the peak of my nose.

"Take it," he said playfully with a half cocked grin on his face.

I just stared and my hand hesitated to take grasp, I was waiting for a retraction of the arm or a squeeze of the hand. It never came and I took to juice box. He gave a small chuckle, "Don't worry, I didn't drink from it if you're worried about boy germs or some shit like that?"

I took another hesitated glance at him before taking a sip. It was delicious. I had always loved the slippery sweetness of juice, like slick honey down my throat. Ichigo also placed his lunch in the space between us. I looked down at it as he explained, "The lunch you have could give you E-coli."

He looked up at me again and immediately turned away, "My dad's a doctor."

His deep dark eyes looked up at me again. Though his eyes, they weren't looking in mine, but rather at the hair on the top of my head. He just sat there waiting for something, a reaction? I didn't want to show the weakness I felt under his steady and somewhat diluted gaze so I just stared back.

When I felt the shell of my composure about ready to break, I turned and coolly asked, "What?"

He seemed a little bewildered, as if he didn't realize that he had been staring at me. My heart felt somewhat relieved at the thought, but at the same time, it seemed to put a small pain in the inner walls of my heart.

"Usually people would make a snide comment asking about if my mom is a nurse…" He looked at me waiting again for a reaction but I stayed indifferent.

I could see the firmness in his jaw, how much he resented the statements people would usually ask him. I took in a breath of the warm air that surrounded Karakura, "You didn't tell me about your mom." I said with a straight face, "And if you had, is it my business to know what she does? I can't ask you about that if it wasn't in context. Summer does not come just because you ask it to, it comes in a cycle and all you do is patiently wait till it's ready to arrive."

I looked again and his face loosened and he gave another soft chuckle, "Aren't you the poetic one?"

I turned to him and gave him a flick on the head, just below the orange forest that inhabited his head. In reaction to that he playfully tapped the spot that I flicked and laughed, "Oi, no violence now! I'm one for poetry too okay? Shakespeare's my favorite writer." With a genuine smile on both our faces, the day seemed to have gotten a little brighter.

* * *

><p>Abarai-sama noticed later that day that that I was not wear my choker. He kept a calm composure, but his voice was like the venom of a snake. He spit and bickered; he bitched and moaned, all about the administration. I sat and acted like I cared and listened. I didn't say anything until he threatened to tell the board about my "arrangements". I shivered and opened my mouth.<p>

"They just said I couldn't wear it for today's opening ceremony!"

He looked at my slightly bewildered. When he let the matter go, my lungs felt relief. Before agreeing with me he had taken a long pause. Thinking and mulling it over in his head. My breath was caught and I couldn't let it go till he finally nodded his head and went back into his room. Would I have to live my life filled with lies to reach the happiness that I had felt today?

I didn't mind it, if that was what it took to have those moments of joy, I would do it. I kept silent about my day at school in the presence of Abarai-sama, and I never mentioned my life with Abarai-sama with Ichigo at school. He came up to the roof with me every day to eat lunch.

He would give me half of his bento and a juice box. He told me that I would need to eat more if was going to grow taller than a third grader. Of course it was playful teasing and it was what made my day seemingly a little more normal in my eyes. I loved going to school just for that, even if just for a moment I could forget about the collar that I wore, I would save these moments.

**End Chapter 4**

I feel like my writing is getting worse -_-… but anyways… short chapter I know! I'm sorry. I didn't keep my promise of a less bleh chapter. But hopw you enjoyed it anyways XD


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your comments! So… I have all the chapters planned out so hopefully the writing will be better and chapters are not as choppy? Enjoy XD

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 5**

My life was far from perfect. Very far from it, but at the moment, it seemed closer than it has ever felt in a while. I looked forward to the time I spent on this utterly plain roof. The stable concrete beneath me and hard iron fence against my back seemed like the closest thing to a caged prison. But the presence of a certain orange haired boy seemed to always make this time the freest time of my days.

I felt at ease with Ichigo. My breaths were regular and my shoulders slumped comfortably in a curve. The small of my back pressed against the low wall when I laughed or the breath taking joy of his smiles was always something to look forward to.

We went through a routine. Ichigo would meet me up on the roof while I went to by a juice box from the vending machine. I then would go to the roof and Ichigo somehow convinced his sister to pack a lunch made for two. I don't believe he had told her it was so that it could make up for my lack of a lunch. And to my relief, he never questioned the reasons why I always lacked proper nutrition.

"You ever wonder," he said looking up to the sky. His eyes were reflecting the clouds above as they slowly floated to the west.

"Wonder about what?" I asked. I took a sip from my juice box.

"Do you ever wonder why things happen the way they do?" I couldn't hide my puzzlement. "Kind of why do the birds leave during the winter when it isn't cold, or why does the sun shine even though there are those in pain?"

"So," I started looking straight ahead, "Your asking why do we do things and they just happen without our wanting to?" I looked at him, waiting for confirmation. The look on his face was dazed, thinking, pondering, and almost waiting for someone else to answer on his behalf.

"Kind of," he finally said. His eyes drifted over to look at me. My face was beginning to heat and my body seemed to have just realized the warmth of the sun beating down on my head. I quickly fixated my gaze to the vent that was across the way.

My heart was erratic, almost like an electric shock was driven with each pulse it gave out. With my best abilities to act normal, I replied with a simple, "I don't know." I saw the slight disappointment in his face with the corners of my vision.

"Maybe," I quickly said. My voice cleared and his face perked with interest at what I might have to say. "I don't think it can be explained. It happens for reason that we can't comprehend, the complexity all forced to be put into a simple action." He nodded with interest.

I relaxed my tense muscles. My anxiety of sharing what thoughts appeared my head seemed to have disappeared just as fast as they were conceived. "It's like telling a lover that you love them. Simple actions, so natural in its own way, but at the same time, why do it? Is it enough? It holds so much meaning in those three words."

Ichigo didn't laugh, nor did he make a comment on my small speech. The early summer breeze blew through my hair. I closed my eyes to relish the silence between us, the comfortable silence. I could feel the tips of my lips began to curl upwards. A feeling of joy and satisfaction was arising in my chest: freedom. And though I myself could not see it, I felt that Ichigo was feeling it too.

* * *

><p>The sky was completely clear that day. No clouds and no winds blew the leaves of the summer trees. The temperature was warm, almost too warm for comfort, and the scene of students in their summer uniform frantically searched for shade.<p>

Rukia was in the midst of packing her things before she headed to the second floor vending machines. She turned after feeling a tap on her right shoulder. There standing were Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki with large welcoming smiles. Rukia was not expecting the two to ask to eat lunch with them and their friends.

Rukia ran out of the class room and up to the roof, her elation giving her more energy than usual. There she found Ichigo already waiting, out of breath but still ecstatic, Rukia jumped over to Ichigo. Her eyes were wide with excitement and overflowing joy.

"Ichigo," Rukia said in an almost incoherent mumble.

"You on something Rukia?" Ichigo asked. Rukia was squatting down in front of him, oblivious to the fact that she was giving off a display of her underwear. Immediately after realizing this, Ichigo turned his blushing face to the sky and desperately tried to push her knees to the floor.

With a stubborn look on her face Rukia gave him a flick of the forehead. "I'm on nothing idiot," she said before her face lit up once more. Now that she was down on her knees, Ichigo could once more look her straight in the face. "I was invited to sit with Inoue-san and Arisawa-san for lunch today. And I can't eat with you…alright?" She said a puzzlement look on her face.

"Are you giving me a statement or are you asking me for permission?" Ichigo said plainly.

Rukia was taken a back and worked to regain her composure. He face flitted and fluttered through emotions and expression, as if trying to find the right one to convey. "I-I," she managed to stutter out. Her mouth opening and closing but no sounds came out. Ichigo breathed out a quiet laugh.

He made a movement that was unnoticed by Rukia, it was only small lift of the hand that had earlier been lying limply at his side. He had gripped the hem of his school pants to keep it from moving any further. He had realized the actions he was about to take, the reaction that Rukia would give was unimaginable, unknown. Something he did not dare to try. Would caressing her face overstep boundaries?

"I'm joking," he said steadily. He pushed himself off the hard ground and lifted their lunch to a level that she could see. "Here, take this, you'll need it," he said scratching the back of his head.

She looked at the meal dumbfounded.

He gave a laugh at the expression on her face. The amusement he had when looking at her gleaming violet, answer seeking eyes. "No worries, I'm not that hungry so go ahead and take it."

Rukia was once again calm and composed. She gave a genuine smile in his direction and the light gleamed off her teeth. The cooling breeze of summer air blew for the first time that day, and was it such a coincidence that it happened just as Ichigo gave his own genuine smile?

* * *

><p>Everyone was smiling and laughing with each other, filling up any space of silence with a funny face or random outburst of laughter. I felt alien, a newcomer to the shore of their world. It was foreign to me what to say what to do. I couldn't help but notice that my arrival had gone unnoticed.<p>

"Oh, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue-san said in surprise. "When did you get here?"

I gave a wary smile to the lack of recognition they had given me. But what could I do, they had probably been classmates since the start of their educational carrier. They had spent times pat each other's backs, laughed as the simplest of actions, given each other countless amounts of memories and gifts. Yet, here I was asking them to know my unfamiliar presence?

"Ah, who is this?" one girl asked curious.

Inoue-san turned to the girl with that bubbly smile of hers, the one that she was so easily able to show the world. Envy, is the word you would use to describe my feelings at the moment. I wanted that freedom.

"This is Kuchiki-san," Arisawa-san commented.

All the girls seemed to have perked at the sound of my name. I didn't understand why the atmosphere seemed to turn heavy all of a sudden. There was no talking for a moment; the silence was sickening to the point of unsettling my stomach.

"You're the one who eats lunch with Ichigo-san everyday right?"

All the girls leaned in, waiting for an answer to appear before them. I looked side to side between all the girls and truthfully told them that I was. They all looked surprised at my honest response. Had they been expecting a denial?

"Are you two going out?" Another girl asked and I looked up from the bento Ichigo had given me.

"What?" was my immediate response to the question. I was sure I had a horribly shock written face.

The girl herself seemed shocked at my reaction and quickly tried to regain footing of the subject. "I mean," she stammered, "What's the relationship between you two?"

Were these typical statements that people had been asking? Rumors were nothing new to me, but I myself had no way to put them straight. I myself had never thought about what I felt for Ichigo.

I looked around the circle of girls, thinking and readying my answer when my eyes fell across Inoue-san. He face was distant. She no longer had that wonderful smile that adorned her face and seemed to always make others laugh. She was staring at the ground, mute, and unsettled. The whistle of the wind was the noise that kept everything from being dead silent. Inoue-san was waiting for an answer, she was waiting. I could sense that she feared the answer.

I knew what I was going to say, "We're just friends." I made an attempt to place a convincing smile on my face.

I could hear the faintest response from Inoue-san. I wasn't sure if it was even real or if it was just the wind whispering through my ears, but I thought I had heard her breath, "Thank you."

Everything went back to the chatter and giggles that seemed to put up a barrier between me and what the rest of the world was feeling.

* * *

><p>I saw my friends sitting beneath the bleachers of the track yard. They were laughing while looking at the faces that Keigo was making. It was old, what Keigo usually does, but I hadn't seen it since the school year started in the spring that it was strange looking at it once more.<p>

As I approached the group, they seemed to have noticed my arrival. Keigo stops his playful acting and puts on one of his blasé expressions. "Well, look who came running back from the wife!" he called out.

"Would you shut the hell up man," I muttered sitting down next to Chad. Mizuiro waved to me with his face stuffed with pork and bun.

Keigo gave a shrug and started eating again. He didn't take off his blasé face the whole time and I felt almost as if I was being welcomed like a hostile stranger. Chad didn't look at me, though to no surprise, and Keigo was giving me death glares between bites of his lunch. I sat there lunch-less.

I didn't regret giving Rukia my lunch, not at all, the look on her face was so…so… dare I say it? She was happy, the upturn of her face, she was excited. There was no way to say no, though I was slightly disappointed, I guess I had become very fond of her company. Maybe a little too fond?

"You don't have a lunch?" Chad asked in his trademark, monotone voice.

"Nah, I gave it too Rukia," I said matter-of-factly. It was true, so why hide it?

Keigo fell onto his back and let out a large groan. He rolled in the dirt for a while and made noises that seemed a little dramatized for a stomach ache. "Ichigo," he called out and I reached over to hit him in the stomach. His moans were louder and he started to yell at me. "Ichigo, you bastard!"

"You going to quite your whining?" I said with a down turned frown.

Keigo rolled onto his stomach and placed his chin in the palm of his hands. "You screwing her every lunch hour?"

I didn't hold back when I stomped him on the head telling him it wasn't like that. "You're a sick bastard Keigo," I screamed.

"Mercy Ichigo!" Keigo shouted playfully and I sat back down, leaving him with one more punch to the head. He moved so that the shadows the steps casted would rest and fall on his face. "Joking aside, what is Rukia-chan to you?"

My eyes widened, the thought never really occurring to me. But still, the answer seemed to be so obvious and self apparent that the answer was just easy to roll of my tongue, "She's just Rukia." Hearing it for myself, I gave that genuine smile once more.

**End Chapter 5**

My hands are sticky! It's been sunny where I live and the sun for some reason gives me the inspiration to write and do many things! I'm actually happier with this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all your nice comments! I've gotten a few saying that they like my writing style and you have no idea how happy and grateful I am that you do ^.^!

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 6**

It had been a week since my lunch with the girls; the situation had made me feel uneasy. They were not unwelcoming. I just could not seem to make myself fit into the puzzle that they had already made and completed a long long time ago. There was no way to carve a way into their heart so that I myself could make the both of us feel at ease. With Ichigo, it seemed, was the place I belonged.

Although, I still could not get the question everyone was asking out of my head. It was like I had been locked in a chamber of whispers. The echo bounced from wall to wall, and with each call, the voice became more and more desperate for an answer. _What is Ichigo to me?_

It was a late Sunday afternoon. The sun was still over the horizon and the colors of early summer danced across the kitchen table. This was my typical day with Abarai-sama. I sat silently, thinking about my week, what happened, and how to make this coming week last as long as I could. Abarai-sama usually spent Sunday afternoons napping, sleeping off the drinks he had with his friends the night before.

Today, on this happening occasion, his footsteps were traveling down the stairs. I quickly got into a position on my side with my face touching the cold wall. I tried my best to get my heartbeat under control and slow my breaths to a steady and even pace. When the footsteps became louder, I shut my eyes, tight. In my head, I sang a prayer.

In hopes that I would imitate Alice in through the looking glass, I curled up tighter, hoping I would shrink. As the footsteps suddenly paused, I knew he had spotted me. My breathing stopped and my eyes squeezed and my lulling became louder in my head till it seemed as I had a full blasting tune flowing. Yet, I could not stop my senses from feeling him sit so his back was pressed to mine.

"How long have we been married?" He said in a whisper. He was talking to more himself than to me.

He exhaled and a small waft of alcoholic breath loomed through the room. "Almost six months isn't it?" His voice was sorrowful, wistful and even a slight hint of grief. Where was this new emotion coming from? Could Abarai-sama really make a voice like that?

I felt a pang in my chest, a pang of guilt, the guilt that I might be the one to put this unknown feeling into Abarai-sama's voice.

He exhaled, "I believe so," his hand found its way to my hip and I did my best not to wince, "in a few weeks from today will be our six month anniversary." His hand began to pat, slow. I bit my lip and did my best to keep still as if I was asleep.

"And still," he continued, "and still you have not said my name once."

My eyes opened. I hadn't noticed. As I thought back, I hadn't. I hadn't said his name once: Abarai-sama. I thought about it more and I realized that I probably never would, just the thought of those syllables running over my tongue seemed to leave a bitter last in my mouth.

His patting finally stopped and the weight of him slowly let off. As his footsteps got softer in the distance I sat back up and looked as the staircase. I saw his shadow for just a moment. It was hunched and sad. It was not proud, nor was it intimidating. It was no longer the shadow of the man that I detested for taking my freedom, but instead the silhouette of a very frail old man, a very pitiful old man.

* * *

><p>School rang out the same. I couldn't help but realize that I was being conscious of Ichigo's presence. Every time He came close, I noticed a tingle in the pit of my chest. When he laughed at stories I told, an overwhelming happiness filled me. I noticed ever touch, every graze, every moment our eyes met. I began to account for the sensation they gave me and even once found myself smiling like an idiot at just the thought.<p>

It wasn't until I heard for myself the rumors. I was inside the girl's bathroom and someone washing their hands was telling her friend. She spoke in a tone that was very, snide? No, not snide, but much like what one of Inoue-san's friends had said. She was commenting on how I cling to Ichigo, a little more than friends. Was that true?

It hurt the think about it now.

"What are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked.

I had been staring at the clouds passing by and gazed as the birds flew over head. My heart was betraying my cool composure and was beating erratically. I was able to effectively hide my face, not letting him see my blush.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

I felt his hand brush my hair back behind my ears and he started to laugh. I looked over suddenly and saw that he was on the floor in amusement. His arms were open wide as if to embrace the sky and out came a long sigh. "You've been acting kind of funny lately Rukia."

"How so," I asked nonchalantly.

His hands reached into the air and grasped the wind as it passed by. "You've been," he paused; thinking of the right word, "jumpy?"

I faked an offended look. "Well I never," I placed a hand on my chest and acted as if I was hurt, "me? Jumpy?"

We both laughed and I could feel that maybe, this was how it was to have a best friend, that this feeling of ease was just how _we _acted. It was blissful and settling. That is, till he wrapped his arms around me in his fit of laughter. I once more became aware of the pounding in my chest and heat rising to my face.

Without thinking, I forcefully pushed him away. He looked shocked and a pain ran through my heart. I looked away and glared at the cold floor. My hand was at my chest and I took in deep breaths.

"Sorry."

I looked back to Ichigo scratching his head. His face wasn't hurt and relief washed over me. He looked at me once, and then looked away while his hand continued to rub the base of his neck.

"You still hungry?" he asked holding his bento to me. I took it as if nothing had just happened and that we were still acting as we were before.

But there was something else in the air, though we were comfortable around each other, there was still slight uneasiness. It pained me to think about it but I couldn't have been the only one to notice. There were lines that could not be crossed and from now on, we would have to watch for them.

* * *

><p>"Rukia," Renji called out in attempts to take her out of her reverie. Lazily, her head lifted and gave him a blank stare. Ever since the incident with Ichigo that day, she had been slightly off. Rukia couldn't find it in her to feel at ease.<p>

"Are you going to eat your dinner or are you just going to stare at it?" Renji picked up a slice of pork and shoved it into his mouth. Rukia had gotten much better at cooking with what little was in the house. Renji only brought back groceries once in a blue moon so it was nothing extravagant.

Rukia looked back down at her plate and began to take her first bite. Renji watched her chewing and the sips of tea she took. Ever since she was younger, she had been taught to be a proper lady and ate with elegance, but today it seemed empty and false.

* * *

><p>"You seem to stare at the sky a lot," Ichigo commented.<p>

I was a bit startled at the sudden comment that broke the silence. I looked at Ichigo and smiled."Yah, it feels like freedom."

He leaned back and tilted his head up to the sky. He gave out a deep breath and sighed. A smile slowly took form onto his face but was suddenly dismissed and once again returned to its blasé expression.

"You know what Rukia?" He said looking up to the blue sky.

I took another bight from our bento. Chopsticks still in my mouth I mumbled, "Enlighten me…"

"After graduation," He said lying down onto the concrete floor, "I'm getting out of this little town. I'll go to the city and make a modest living. I'll make a home for myself." He was closing his eyes. Ichigo had never told me about things like this before, it was shockingly new. Yet I couldn't help but feel grateful that he trusted me with his dreams and plans for the future.

"But, you told me you've lived in Karakura all your life," I said, "Won't your parents miss you?"

"My mom's dead," he said bluntly.

I looked at him empathetically but I didn't say anything and just flicked his face. He gave me a surprising expression and rubbed the place that I had hit. I got up and sat so that my face was hovering over Ichigo's. Disregarding all my temptations to blush and back away, I looked him straight into the eyes.

"I think you're missing the point," I said looking and holding his gaze.

"Missing a point?" He said somewhat confused.

"Yes, yes you are missing the point," I adjusted myself and was now sitting on my legs. "Don't you still have your dad? And didn't you mention have two younger sisters?"

His face was innocent. He was like a five year old boy trying to figure out what mischief he had done. "Um, what does that have to-,"

I put a finger to his lip and tried again, "you do have a family here right?" I was hardening my gaze and didn't allow him to look away.

He was silent for a moment, "Yah."

I finally let go of his eyes and sat back against the wall. I cooled my breathing and looked back up to the sky. "Home isn't a place in a big city or where ever," I said slowly, "It's not where you are and what you're in, it has nothing to do with income or space." I slid back down and got closer than I had before to Ichigo. I ruffled his hair much like you would for a small lost boy. "What makes a home is the people you're with and as long as they are there, you always have a home."

He ruffled my hair as well and gave me one of his heartfelt and mischievous smiles, "You talk a lot for a midget yah know."

**End Chapter 6**

Ew… Ichigo and Rukia were really OOC in the middle there weren't they? -_- gross… sorry for that! I know it's a little slow right now but next chapter is picking up some heat so don't give up yet :3!

And I know I'm a little late on the boat but happy belated mother's day to everyone and hope y'all did something nice for your mother's, and if you are a mother, hope it was a special day for you :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, no this is where some intense stuff is going to be happening… hopefully ^^ oh god… I know what I'm writing in this chapter and I think I'm going to have to hide in a corner after this -_-

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 7**

It was late at night. Abarai-sama hadn't come back from where ever he went on Friday nights. He tended to like to drink with his co-workers at an unknown bar in town. Though Abarai-sama never told me he had been out drinking the night before, it was obvious to tell from his breath would reek of alcohol.

It was one in the morning and instead of being a Friday, Abarai-sama decided to go out on a Wednesday evening. I never really minded though, it gave me time to be on my own. It always left the house quiet and the silence would bless me the time to think. I had calculated the hours that my life would spend in this cage. Assuming I died old, it was something almost unthinkable to bear.

With a horrible feeling left in my stomach, I had ultimately decided to go to bed. I climbed under the sheets and prayed that I would fall into slumber before Abarai-sama returned. My breathing was clam but my heart still pounded at the thought of how sad and miserable my life would be. And for just that reason, sleep would not come.

Only moments later, I heard a shuffling of the keys on the front door. My assumption was that Abarai-sama was home. I heard him stagger up the steps and thumps as he would fall. He had come home a little buzzed before, but this was utterly ridiculous. He was drunk, hard drunk without a doubt.

I was careful not to stir or wince when he groaned and made his way into the bedroom. Usually, he would just fall onto the mattress and begin to sleep. Tonight should have been even more so.

"Rukia," he slurred out, "you asleep?" his voice was nowhere near quiet.

I didn't respond hoping he would just leave me be and try to go to sleep. It didn't work.

"Damn it Rukia," his fist hit the bed, "I know you're awake." I prayed he would be in too much of a drunken state that he would just collapse. I heard him walk, or drag, himself over to my side of the bed. With a forceful tug he grabbed my wrist and I fell out onto the floor. I had softened my fall using my hands but the shock had sent a pain through my wrist.

Abarai-sama was using the wall for support. He was so drunk.

I had an intake of breath, getting over the pain of my fall. "Why don't you lie down," I said calmly.

He let out a frightening groan and got hold of my wrist once more. I struggled to make him let go. His grip was tight and I could feel the circulation in my hand dying. "Stop," I pleaded.

His eyes were glazed and his mouth hung open. He took a few uneven steps and pulled me closer. "I have been very patient," he muttered into my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and with a desperate attempt, I pushed him away.

I scooted back and tried to run for the door. This was something bigger than I could handle. But I felt him grab me from behind and he threw me against the nearest wall. My head buzzed and my vision blurred a bit.

I pushed with as much effort as I could to get him off me, all of it being wasted energy. I would call out things, asking him to get off me but no responses. Suddenly, he pushed his lips onto mine. The rough touch of his mouth on mine was putrid. The taste of bile and bitter rum invaded me. That was when I slapped him, hard.

He staggered but he never unpinned me from the wall. He had a loud moan and looked back at me. "Damn it Rukia," he pushed himself closer and bent to put his head on my shoulder. "I'm a man, you're a girl," he said slowly. He moved his face till his lips were pressed lightly on my ear, "we're married. I haven't touched you once. You think that's how I'm going to spend the rest of my life like?" his words came out in a rushed manner, "huh? Let me have some fun with my wife every once in a while."

With that he began to kiss me roughly once more. His hands roamed under my shirt to places I didn't want him to be. The tips of his fingers burned and scorched everywhere they touched. I struggled under his grasp and did my best to try and push him away. He buried his face into my neck as his hands moved down to undo the drawstrings of my pajama pants.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. But he froze and collapsed onto the floor. The alcohol finally had knocked him unconscious. I just stood there, looking out to the darkness of the night. I was too shocked to move.

* * *

><p>I washed my face in the restroom at school. Abarai-sama didn't remember at all when had happened last night. I was thankful for it, but scared at the same time. If something like that could happen because of a few drinks, what would happen next time he decided to go out with his friends again? I tried not to think much of it but it was hard not to.<p>

I looked myself in the mirror and saw the bags under my eyes. I couldn't go to sleep at all last night.

There was a flush and a girl with short brown hair came walking out of a stall behind me. She started to wash her hands in the sink next to mine and shot me a menacing glance. I tried not to pay much attention to it.

That is, till she spat, "slut."

I turned to look at her and furrowed my brow. "Excuse me," I turned the water off, "what was that?"

She did the same and looked my straight in the eye. She was at least a head taller than me, though I didn't find her height to be as intimidating as her expression.

"I said you're a slut," she gave me a confident grin. She leaned her body forward and pushed her finger to the base of my neck. I took a step away from her and looked down to see a bright red mark where her finger had been.

I looked at her wide eyed and covered it quickly with my hand. I hadn't noticed it this morning. If this girl had, how many others had seen it too?

"Nice love bit you have there Kuchiki," she smirked.

I turned around and was about to walk out the door when she pulled me back by my uniform collar. She turned me around and pushed me against the bathroom wall. Memories of last night flashed through my mind, almost like a picture book. Unwanted sensations coursed through my body and I thrashed out, accidentally hitting the girl in the chest.

Obviously shocked, she growled and shoved me. "Listen Kuchiki," she spit, "I saw you this morning getting out of that nice little car of yours." She gave me a smile like the Cheshire cat did to Alice: wickedly. "That man you were with…was he your father?"

I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off before I could start. "Or was he your husband?" I widened my eyes and was dying to protest. I felt my hands sweating and my face flushing. I had lost all feeling in my legs.

"I saw you take off that red choker before you entered the gates," she whispered. "Don't try and hide it you little slut. You shouldn't even be here. Married girls should be at home with the kids," she venomously chuckled, "You must have lots since it seems you get some quite often."

I wanted anything to just be out of this situation at the moment. She was staring me down and I felt helpless. Without thinking I darted my gaze at her and retorted, "You jealous that a man would actually want me?" I bit my inner lip and resisted a cringe at my own words. I didn't mean what I had said and quite frankly, I wanted nothing more to be just a normal school girl like her.

My response seemed to have struck a chord with the girl as she pushed me back against the wall in frustration. She gave me full view of her teeth as she growled at me. She then grinned lowered her head to me level.

"You are married; you do not choose who you just are. So don't you dare, Kuchiki Rukia, get close to another man who is not your own husband. I warn you to stay away from Kurosaki Ichigo."

Reality struck. I had been think this entire time what kind of trouble my marriage would be had people known. I never thought about what people would think of Ichigo. All this time he had been with me, I had been selfishly only thought of my own happiness. If people thought I was a slut, what would Ichigo be?

The girl seemed satisfied with my despair and casually waltzed out. I stayed for a moment before picking myself off the floor and finding my way back to the classroom. I sat at my seat till lunch break was over. I didn't bother to meet Ichigo on the roof like usual, not this time, nor would I ever again.

When the bell rang for everyone to return to class, Ichigo took his respective seat next to mine. The moment he sat down, he turned himself in his seat so he was facing me. His head leaned onto his hand as his elbow rested on the desk. "Where were you?" he asked a bit sternly.

I glanced at him, trying to suppress my tears. His face became shock written and I quickly turned away and looked back at the board. My stomach was hurting because of hunger but I ignored the growls.

The rest of the class I ignored any whispers from Ichigo and I threw away any notes that his passed to my desk. When none of that worked, I gave my best attempt to give him a cold and intimidating stare. His face changed drastically and he didn't interact with me any more for the rest of class.

* * *

><p>It was strange. The rain had come back. Rukia was avoiding me. She didn't come to meet me on the roof anymore, nor did she ever even glace at me in class. Even though we sit right next to each other, she hadn't said a single word to me. It was all so sudden that I hadn't even seen any signs of it coming. Did I do something to upset her?<p>

It's only been three days and I couldn't take it anymore. I bugged the hell out of me that I wasn't able to get enough sleep at night. I got up out of my seat as usual and headed for the door for lunch. Everyone scattered to enjoy Karakura's everlasting sunshine. Almost all of us have lived here since we were born so you'd think they'd be tired of it by now.

When the room was empty, I sat back down in my seat and waited. Rukia came back a few minutes later with a juice box in her hand. She was surprised to find that I was still here, and furthermore, that I had placed my bento onto her desk.

"You weren't coming to the roof," I said casually, "so I came to you."

She came closer and looked down at the lunch box on her desk. I was half expecting her to sit down and eat it, but she did something different. "Get that off," she said icily.

"Pardon?"

"I said get it off," she repeated.

I stood up and put my fist down onto the table making it shake, "What the hell Rukia? I don't know what I did but I'm sorry okay?" I tried my best to not sound as hurt as I actually was.

Her shoulders started to shake and her small frame suddenly became fragile. I was hesitant to touch her. I was scared that if I did, she would break. Finally, I grasped her shoulders and forced her to look at me in the eyes. "Rukia, what's wrong?" I softened my tone, hoping this new strategy would work.

Her eyes were glazed with tears and her pale little lips were quivering. "Let go," she uttered.

"No," I protested, "I'm not letting go. That's the last thing you need."

She dropped her head and shouted at me, "LET GO OF ME!"

"No," I said just as persistent as her. My grip on her loosened but i pulled her closer, protectively.

"LET GO!" she screamed once more. her small hands forcefully shoved me away. I hadn't expected it and staggered back almost falling into my seat. she looked at me with tear brimmed eyes and teeth clenched so hard, her small frame shook.

I dropped my arms in defeat.

"Keep the bento at least," was the last thing I said before I exited the room. Walking out, I didn't notice a girl with short brown hair that seemed to have been standing near the door way. I almost ran into her and apologized.

I stuck my hands deep into the pockets of my uniform, slumped my shoulders down, and dragged my feet away.

**End Chapter 7**

Oh gosh… that scene with Renji and Rukia really was hard for me to write. I mean, it's not ecchi but surely very disturbing for me -_-' hope you enjoyed! Did the ending seen strike you at all? hope I wrote that one write ^^'...


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! Thank you for the reviews ^^!

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 8**

Ichigo tossed and turned in his bed. Sleep was something he needed, but sleep would not come. The haunting aura of her eyes kept him awake. Glazed, pained… emotions of sorrow filled them to the brim that the violet orbs were filled with tears ready to burst. She wasn't going to let them out in front of him.

The empty venom in her voice didn't sting him. They appeared to sting her more. The pain it took her to force those words out, frustration filled his chest. It took all his power not to scream out. She wasn't telling him something, something important: a deep secret that needed to be shared, a deep secret that should never be held in. He saw how it killed her inside, the slow death of her sanity. What was she trying to pull? A million words caught in his throat and yet, none came out in that crucial time. He let her go, it was his fault and now she was hurting. Why?

Ichigo sat up in his bed and stared out into the moonlight. For the first time in a long time, he prayed. Not to God for he didn't believe there to be one. He prayed to his mother.

"Mom," he said in an almost inaudible whisper, "can you hear your son?" He gave a sorrowful smile up to the heavens. "Your little boy is grown up, but you know I'm no better than I was back then." Choked words filled his mouth. He put his head back down and looked at his hands. He spoke the rest in his mind. Confirmation, he finished, "I'm sorry mom." His hands clenched till little drops of crimson appeared. It didn't hurt…

* * *

><p>I wanted to apologize to Ichigo the moment I saw his face. But my selfish thought of that were swept away in an instant when that girl from the bathroom passed by the classroom. She gave me a venomous stare and I bolted myself to the desk. It was the least I could do for Ichigo; I couldn't bring him to the low levels of where I would lead him.<p>

The next day, I went through my usual routine. I walked through the gates of the school and walked slowly to my classroom. I noticed as I stepped through the halls, I encountered stares. People slipped me glances, some nasty. Others were too fast to know what they thought. Many turned to their friends to whisper something and their faces would shift away.

Some boys ran past me, knocking me over in the process. They were in such a hurry that they ran into others as well. I took note that they were second years and headed into my classroom. That was when I noticed that there was much too much energy for the early morning.

Once I reached the class, I quickly slid open the doors. Everyone fell silent many turned to stare in my direction. I surveyed the room and found that there was not a single head was not turned to either me, or the front of the room. I myself turned my attention to the chock board in front.

My heart stopped. Written in big booming characters read "_Kuchiki Rukia the betrothed". _A large heart adorned the board and right in the middle was a slightly fuzzy and out of focused picture of Abarai-sama and me in the car, my red choker clear and strong against the blackness of the exterior. I faced everyone, not word able to come to my defense. I could feel the pressure of their weighting eyes, the anticipation of their want for an answer.

Inoue took the first step towards me. Her expression was that of being unsure and a little frightened. "Everyone, you are all looking as if you have never seen a married girl before." She did her best to give a hopeful smile, but it fooled no one to how wary it really was. "You're making Kuchiki-san feel uncom…fort…able…." Inoue's last word was slow and broken. Her face shocked.

She wasn't the only one. It seemed that the rest of the class had face frozen and staring, not at me, but past me.

"Why's everyone staring at me," came the tired, worn down voice of Ichigo.

My eyes widened and a shock went through my body as if it were not enough to torture me more. I tilted my head back to confirm it was him. I prayed silently that it wasn't. I prayed silently that it was someone else with the same, unmistakable voice as him.

My prayers were not answered, and there stood a war torn face of Kurosaki Ichigo.

I heard as people started to whisper to their friends, giving unfriendly faces as they spoke. Without thinking, I worked to defend Inoue and Ichigo. I opened my mouth to speak, "I'm a terrible person."

People fell silent and looked at me to hear more. "I'm horrible. Inoue-san in defending me out of pity," I smiled a pathetic smile, "And I'm awful. I forced Ichi-," I caught it before it was spoken; "I forced Kurosaki-kun to waste his lunches with me. He," I swallowed a sob ready to come out. I reminded myself that for Ichigo's pride, I had to do this. My composure was rebuilt and I finished my defense, "He felt sorry for a little one like me and I took advantage of that."

They all looked at me in disbelief at first but to my relief took my words to heart. They stopped looking at Ichigo and they eyes stabbed me with their disgust. I would take it in for their sake, for Ichigo's sake.

"What is all this talk about forcing me midget?" Ichigo boomed, his large hand fell onto my head. _No, stop it Ichigo. Just stop it. Don't do this for me… please. _"Is this what this is about? Damn it Rukia-,"

"Shut up Ichigo," I screamed. I turned around and looked up to his eyes. They were shocked, and I hated that that was what my effects on him do. "Just keep your mouth shut."

With that I ran past him and away from there. I couldn't take it. Why was this happening? Was this the consequence of selfishness?

* * *

><p>Just as fast as she ran off, Ichigo followed suit and called out to her, "Rukia, wait!"<p>

This left the room unbearably silent. No one was willing to try and calm the eerie nerves of the students which left for them to try and get on with their lives, pretending that the scene that had just unfolded before their eyes was just a distant dream.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had lost Rukia turning a corner. He rushed into doors of classrooms, closets, even lockers. She had disappeared and he couldn't find her. He had to find her. He couldn't give up yet; he needed to tell her something very important.

He needed to tell her that he didn't care what others thought. That what they thought didn't matter to him, that if that was the reason why she had been avoiding him, she should stop. That was when he realized. His feet started to move and he found himself on the roof once more. There she sat, her face tucked under her arms and her legs tight against her chest. To herself, she was muttering words of self insults. Her cheeks were tear-stained.

Ichigo walk up to her slowly. He gently placed a hand on her trembling back and slowly stroked it. The gesture startled her and she lifted her face in shock. He didn't say anything, but crouched down to her level and continued to rub her back in comfort.

"I thought I said to never cry alone," he looked into her tear glazed eyes. Their violet hue was dimmer than usual and he wanted anything but to see her cry again.

She let out a choking sob and buried her face into the crevasse of his shoulder. Into his shirt she mumbled something incoherent and yet somehow Ichigo managed to know exactly what it was she was thinking. He patted her shoulder and smoothed out her hair.

"You think I care what they think?" he sighed, "truly, I don't give a damn."

She set herself back to look at him. "Aren't you mad though?" her eyes were dull still, "I kept things from you."

"You want me to care?" he looked away rubbing the back of his head, "I don't. It was your secret, you weren't ready to share something like that with me or anyone and I respect that. I might have been a little harsh the other day." He looked back at her and flashed a smile at her. Her eyes widened at the sudden gesture. "I was a little mad, but I probably would have done the same if I was in your place."

Pushing up on his knees, Ichigo picked himself up off the ground. He held out his hand for Rukia to hold. She took it and he pulled her up with ease. At the same time, he somehow pulled up her hope with the same easiness.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Rukia's spirits had picked up. She was once again smiling and her confidence was as sarcastic and quirky as ever. But inside, I saw how guarded she was. The sway in her arms were stiff, the corners of her lips did not move with her smile, the laughter would come a little too late.<p>

I followed her to the front gates of the school. She had at first refused my company, but reluctantly allowed my company to stay. She was scared, I could tell. Slowly, she pulled out her red choker and strapped it around her neck. I remembered my mother wearing one; she had worn it like some sort of award that others should envy. Seeing it now on Rukia's slender pale neck made my stomach turn. It was something indescribable.

She had been telling me the things that had troubled her. I cringed at the images that ran through my mind. His hands on her…areas, the sound of her voice every time she just mentioned him as "him".

"But he tries," she said. I looked at her in surprise at the unexpected statement. "I feel guilty sometimes, that I can't reciprocate his feelings," her voice had sorrowful edge. I could tell that even if she didn't realize it, she fell for him even just a little slip. For some reason, it killed me a little inside to know that.

A shiny black car rolled by with a man, old enough to be my dad, driving in the front. As he pulled up he had rolled down the window of the passenger seat. He looked at me with a venomous intent. Rukia opened the door and slipped herself into the passenger seat.

"Who is this Rukia?" he said his voice on edge.

I leaned down and placed my hand out in front of Rukia, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia's classmate."

He stared at my hand as if trying to vaporize it from his site. I drew it back and gave a casual chuckle. "You're lucky you know," I said, "Rukia's a great girl. Cherish her," I said with a smile.

He placed a protective hand on Rukia's lap. The tightening of her jaw let me know she was suppressing a wince. "I do like any good _husband._" The stress on the word "husband" gave the impression of an over possessiveness to him. Without a word, he rolled the window back up.

"See you tomorrow Rukia," was all I could get in before it was completely closed.

**End Chapter 8**

Okay, so the last half was all… bleh :P! I didn't like how it sounded; I couldn't get the right words and emotions to flow. You know why? 'Cause I was listening to too many songs that make me really happy and want to dance. Didn't put me in the right mood -_-


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews :) need I say more? Well, actually, this chapter is the exact middle so… gives you an idea how many chapters I plan on having ^^ WARNING! This chapter may be a little slow so…-_- also… finals are a bitch! Just thought I'd say that xP

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 9**

Abarai-sama was silent for the short ride home. He didn't say a word and all that was left to fill the silence was the harshness of his raspy breaths. His hand was tightly gripped around my own and didn't let go till we reached the house. Even then he didn't say word to me and just dragged me out of the little car. He roughly pulled me my arm, swinging me into the front entrance and slammed the door shut.

I was frightened. His face was emotionless and jaw tight and inline. I stood there, unsure of what to do. Should I stay and explain or turn my back? I chose the first answer and stood there, waiting for my punishment. As he approached his face was hard. I curled up a bit and braced myself for the blow, expecting a burning sensation to wash across my face. So when he collapsed onto me I froze.

His hands gripped my shoulders tightly and his head rested against my chest. He was bent and hunched in a most unpleasant stature. His body shook all over and I could feel the lines of his jaw trembling. Letting out a hot sigh, he lifted his head and looked at me. His eyes were pitiful.

"What have you been doing?" he asked in a low mumble.

I couldn't answer. I didn't understand his question and I was scared half to death. I cocked my head to the side and his hands harshly pushed me away.

"What the _hell _have you been doing?" he screamed louder. I had lost my balance and ended up falling onto my butt on the floor.

Abarai-sama's back was turned to me. He paced around, his back always turned. His footing was slow but loud. They made horrible clomping noises and each one seemed as if it could shatter one of the glass windows. I backed myself against the wall and slowly picked myself up.

He turned suddenly, his face lacked any emotion. I froze and couldn't find the courage to turn my back to him. He took a step closer. I pushed myself further into the wall. He took another step and quickly grabbed my wrist with much force. He squeezed it tight till it was pulsing, begging for blood and circulation. I cried out for him to stop.

"Please," I shouted. I frantically tried to pull myself away, "It hurts."

His eyes were dazed and he leaned in closer, "Who was that Rukia?" he growled at me. " Who was that little friend of yours?"

His grip got even tighter and his face came even closer. The breath coming from his mouth was harsh and sharp. His lips brushed mine and I was so shocked that I unintentionally slapped him. He didn't take it into account, "Do you taste like him too?"

He threw me against the wall and started screaming that I was a slut and whore. The words spilling out of his mouth were deadly, asking for me to drown in them. I did my best to get away but he ended up grabbing me and pinned me to the wall.

"Is it that bad Rukia?" Abarai-sama wheezed, "Am I that horrible?"

I didn't answer. My eyes were closed tight and I tried my best to stay silent. My heart pounded and I could feel the blood drain from my face.

He slammed the wall next to my head, "Damn it Rukia!" His hand found its way to my face and it cupped my cheeks. I felt every callous as is rubbed against my skin. "Can _I _not satisfy you? Maybe I've been too nice?" I felt his hands finding its way up my shirt. "Maybe I need a new way to make you stay…"

I couldn't help but freeze with horror written all over my face. The worst part, this time, he was sober.

* * *

><p>Byakuya came to visit Karakura town a couple of days later. He was currently sitting in the dining area with Renji sitting at the head of the table and Rukia was in the kitchen. They were all silent as Rukia came out with a tray of hot tea. She set one down in front of her precious Nii-sama and gave him a slight nod. Byakuya took into account that Rukia had not said a word since his arrival.<p>

"Are you feeling well Rukia?" Byakuya asked out of concern. His face struggled to keep his calm composure.

Without looking at him, she gave another subtle nod. Her face was paler than usual and the bags under her eyes were hard to ignore. Byakuya pulled Rukia closer to him and placed a worried hand on her forehead. Not feeling any unnatural rise in temperature, Rukia shied away and gave a faint smile.

"Have you been feeding her well Abarai?" Byakuya turned to Renji and gave a cold stare.

Renji, obviously unmoved, replied with almost a hint of hurt, "I feed her fine."

Byakuya did not take the snide comment lightly and narrowed his eyes at him, "I suggest you straighten that tone of yours."

Renji gave a small snarl and took a sip of his tea. "She's just a little shocked about me pulling her out of school," he said looking at Rukia, "She'll recoil fast."

Byakuya stood at the news, "You what?" he said slowly, hoping his ears had deceived him. It was dead silent as Rukia dare not move. Her Nii-sama could no longer hide the irritation on his face. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Renji was standing as well and look Byakuya in the eyes. The two men were glaring as the sparks were almost strong enough to be visible. Renji took a step forward and said in a hushed voice, "Rukia is _my _wife, I have a better say in her life." Renji seethed, "You know your sister here was whoring around with another man?"

Byakuya took his seat, but his cold and stern face showed his unwillingness to admit defeat. They sat in silence for a moment as the two tried to recollect themselves. Rukia watched as the steam from the cups rose and seemed to almost disappear into the air. Was the water vapor also scared to face the wrath of these two men?

"If Rukia's involvement with other men is your concern," Byakuya finally spoke, "then do at least give her a decent education and higher a privet tutor."

Renji squinted his eyes and remained standing. He made a jerk with his head, a command for Byakuya to follow him into the next room. Byakuya narrowed his eyes in the same fashion and waiting long passing seconds before slowly standing. This was his way of letting Renji know that it was he who had authority.

Rukia stood still and blank, trying her hardest to hear what they were discussing. Their voices were in hushed whispers but the tense shaking of their breaths told a tale of their own. She sat there with a cup in hand and looked at her own reflection. Her skin was as pale as any other day and her eyes were just the same. She counted her fingers and found there to be ten still. Yet all this while she felt she was not the same, the girl in the tea cup was no her…

It couldn't be her.

That night, Renji hadn't touched her any further. He had done…_things. _But to her relief, Rukia was still left pure by morning.

* * *

><p>"Do you not speak?" Emerald eyes gazed down on me. Her plump lips moving slow in her words and her hair swayed stiffly.<p>

I just looked at her and did not say a word. I kept my expression emotionless and did not move. I wasn't trying to give her a hard time. Recently, I had found myself less and less able to talk, my actions were becoming sluggish and my vision was getting dull. My senses were slowly shutting and day by day, I found myself sleeping later and later.

She sat back and took in a breath. She then leaned over the table again and began to read the text from the book. The words seemed to float. They would float and float till they were about to reach the opening of my ear. Then they would fall. They would fall like birds after a good hunting: dead and lifeless.

"If you do not speak you will not learn," the woman said in an effortless attempt. "Are you not feeling well?" she asked putting her hand onto my forehead. "Do you want to stop the lesson and continue tomorrow when you are feeling better?"

I still sat there like a waiting statue and did not speak a word. My heartbeat was slow and dared to stop. I made a small nod and she led me to the room and stayed till I had lain down under the sheets. She then sat by the bed side and began to read from the text book in soothing, motherly like tone. She must be one for I could not stop staring at her necklace that was identical to my collar.

* * *

><p>The seat beside me was unoccupied. It was empty and seemed to be calling, beckoning for someone to sit. It was looking quite lonesome. Rukia had not come to school today and I was afraid that she was getting sick. That was, at least, my excuse to the world. Deep inside, I fear that that red haired bastard did something to her.<p>

That day, after school I walked down an unfamiliar path. I didn't know where it leads but for some reason, an unknown force was pulling me there. I watched as the houses on my right and left grew bigger. Did houses like these really exist in Karakura? Larger houses do breed for larger secrets.

I kept walking, and walking till my feet abruptly stopped in front of a large house that looked like any other in the street. I willed myself to turn and face it completely. It was big to start. And the walled were albino white with large open windows and a mahogany door at the front. The iron gates were locked but there was a small bell on the side of a podium for me to ring.

I was hesitant at first, but the thoughts of his hands on her…

I reached for the bell and rang it three times. I waited for a moment and when no one answered, I rang it again. This time, _he _came out. His hands were large as I pictured them entombed over Rukia's small hands. His face was rough in comparison to her light and smooth features. The moment he opened the door, he looked at me with disgust and yelled out to me, "what do you want boy?"

I gave him an unwavering stare. He returned it with just as much hostility. "I came to see Rukia," I said casually, "Is she alright?"

He raised an eyebrow and returned to his cold glare. "She's fine _boy._"

I lifted a hand to my brow as if Rukia would just appear if I searched harder, "Then where is she?" I asked questioningly, "she wasn't at school today; I thought maybe she was sick."

"She won't be coming back to school boy," he said with venom. My heart stopped and I could no longer hold my hard expression. She wouldn't be coming back…

_Rukia…_wouldn't be coming back.

**End Chapter 9**

Oh my gosh! Took me forever! Do you realize that finals suck… wish there were no such thing -_- huh… anyways… hope you enjoyed and sorry if the story has slowed down a bit ^^"  
><strong>and there is a poll on my channel about a story I'm preparing to write... please go see it ^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far! Finals were… stressful… haha! -_- thank you to everyone who wished me luck :)

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 10**

…_One month…_

…_Two months…_

…_Three months…_

…_Four months…_

…_Too many to count…_

I looked up into the sky through the windows of my classroom. The teacher was dull and the lesson was boring, besides, I knew the information already. It was always sunny here, often not rainy at all. The sun shone brightly on this town of Karakura.

"Oi, Kurosaki," the teacher said irritated, "mind to share your daydreams with the class?"

I turned lazily to the teacher, paused for a moment, and said seriously, "Will the rain ever stop?"

The class looked at me impassively, they were not fazed, they were used to it now. What words have I said these long and passing times? The teacher turned herself back around to the board and began to write more notes. They all seemed to fall off the edge, too tired and unwilling to hold on, or was it just my imagination?

"It seems to always be raining for you huh Kurosaki," Keigo said under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear him.

The bell for lunch rang as the teacher abruptly stopped and allowed the class to dismiss themselves from the room. I waited for everyone to leave before getting up and heading up for the roof. Yuzu just stopped packing me lunch after the first four months of me not really eating it. I just, couldn't seem to taste anything. My apatite had run away with it as well.

I took a seat against the railing and just looked up to the sky. Could she be looking at the sky too? I mean, there really is only one sky in the world. I smirked at the thought that maybe she was looking at the same blue Karakura sky. I tried many times after that to go and see her. Every time he was there, ready to reject me and once even threatened to call the police, which was when I stopped. I wouldn't do any good if I was in jail.

I could have spent the past… year… or was it more? Anyways, it doesn't really matter how long it was but I could have spent that time with my friends. I tried, but, it just didn't feel right anymore.

I couldn't seem to make my new thoughts fit with any of theirs and soon, Keigo stopped calling me by my first name. Chad will sometimes give me a nod of recognition when I enter the classroom and Mizuiro will tend to give me a wary smile. Other than that, I found myself drifting. Drifting away from them, and I guess it really was my fault that it happened.

I leaned back and continued to watch the clouds go by. Maybe my mom could see me here too, and then maybe she could see what a mess her little boy had become. 'One who protects', what an ironic name mom.

* * *

><p>Orihime sat with her friends in the field. Under the shaded tree, the warm early spring air filled the area with high spirits. Her friends were chattering about plans for break before the new school year came in April and wishing each other luck with final exams. Laughter could be heard from a mile away as they poked each other in the sides playfully or snuck a bite of someone's food.<p>

Although Orihime's mind was losing focus of the main point of the conversation she did not fail to provide short and in character answers. For a while, her friends did not notice her eyes as they drifted to the sight of shocking orange at the top of the school building.

"Orihime," Tatsuki waved a hand in front of her friends face. "What are you looking at?"

Taken out of her reverie, Orihime frantically shook and gave an awkward laugh. "I was just… I was-," her stammering indicated her embarrassment.

Tatsuki turned her head to face the top of the building. He hand was against her forehead to shade the sun from her eyes. It was Ichigo sitting there alone and solemn as always. "Are you worried about him?" she asked blankly.

Orihime gave a slight blush and dismissed her friends comment. He hands gripped her school uniform tightly. "He seems so lonely," she said, "Without Kuchiki-san," her voice soft and sad, "he isn't being Kurosaki-kun."

Tatsuki looked at Orihime with worried eyes. Her friend was a kind hearted person, someone who would think of others before herself. In end, her crush for Ichigo was a downfall and weakness that would easily hurt her.

* * *

><p>The day had dragged on long and slow. Ichigo was laying half dead on his desk waiting for the students to all leave. He sat there looking as they all walked out of the building like army ants. He didn't notice when Orihime had pranced up behind him, taking a look over his shoulder. When he finally did, his face dropped in pure shock.<p>

"Inoue!" he said in surprise and fell of his chair. Orihime in return was also startled by the sudden recognition and yelped.

"S-sorry Kurosaki-kun," she said pulling and stretching the hem of her sweater.

Ichigo looked at her and pulled himself up, "uh, no it was my fault."

Orihime looked up and did her best to suppress a blush but to no prevail. She quickly turned her head away and Ichigo cocked his head to the side in wonder of what she was doing. "If you don't mind Inoue," he said gathering his things, "I have to get going." Throwing his book bag over his shoulder he brushed past the auburn haired girl and headed for the door.

Orihime realizing again why she stayed at school for so long turned on her heel and reached out to grab Ichigo's uniform. He turned in surprise, almost knocking the poor girl off her feet. She staggered back a bit but caught her balance on a nearby desk.

"Ah," Ichigo looked at her with guilt, "sorry, I wasn't expecting that."

Orihime straightened herself out frantically, "No, no. No need to apologize."

Ichigo stood there for a little bit, waiting for a follow up to her actions. None came. He turned again to leave but this time Orihime had gathered her courage once again. She took in a breath, _For Kurosaki-kun._ She tightened her grip onto the table and bit the innards of her mouth."You want to see Kuchiki-san right?"

At this, Ichigo turned his head and was now listening intently. Orihime was a little hurt at his change in attitude just but the name of their long gone classmate. His eyes were wide open and mouth hard in a line. His eyes brows were no longer nit in a tight scowl and were now lifted up with surprise.

"Inoue," Ichigo said cautiously, "do you know a way I can see her?"

Orihime fidgeted under his gaze, "I- well I-," biting her lip she was having trouble keeping her emotions in check.

Ichigo, without thinking, grabbed Orihime's arms and looked her in eyes. His were filled with determination, an unmoving stone hard emotion. "Inoue, if you know a way," he said forcefully, "you need to tell me."

She winced at the pain of his hands on hers; the pure, raw willpower in his words were enough to move an army. Orihime opened her mouth, and found a way to tell what she felt she needed to. "Tonight, you can see her. Be at the gates to her house at midnight tonight."

Ichigo let go of her, leaving a burning sensation where he had touched. He ran out the door yelling a single, "Thank you Inoue."

From behind the door, Tatsuki emerged from her hiding spot. She saw her friend standing there frozen. She made her way over and placed a single hand on Orihime's back. Tatsuki could feel her shaking, trying to keep the emotions in.

"You know it's not too late to tell him how you feel," Tatsuki said. She was doing her best at trying to comfort her friend. Orihime's feet had been paralyzed to the floor in pure shock, they dare not move. She stood, savoring to tingle in her arms.

Orihime shook her head and began to rock back and forth on her heels. Tatsuki was getting worried and had made a resolve to find that orange haired bastard. She quickly turned and was about to head out the door when Orihime grabbed onto her skirt. "Don't Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looked at the shivering girl with sympathetic eyes. Her grip was tightening on her skirt, but she let it happen if it would help calm the girl's nerves. "I'm fine," Orihime finally uttered. "I'm okay. If K-Kurosaki-kun is fine then I'm fine too." Her words were shaky and fragile, able to break with the touch of a feather. It was a hollow statement, one she wished beyond belief she could believe.

"Orihime," Tatsuki breathed placing her hand on the girl's beautiful auburn colored hair. She began to slowly pat it. Orihime's hold on her skirt was loosening as she slid onto the floor. Her right hand was gripping onto her left arm as she began to squeeze it tight.

"If Kurosaki-kun is happy then I'm happy," she began to chant, each time getting louder and louder till it was on the edge of an agonizing scream. "If Kurosaki-kun is happy then-…I'm-…I-," she couldn't finish it. Her words broke down into teary sobs and her nails were digging into the flesh of her arm. The bottled up emotions had finally been spilled out and Tatsuki bent down to hold her broken hearted friend.

* * *

><p>"Your hair is beautiful Rukia-chan," Nemu-san, my tutor said. Her hands felt good at they ran through my hair. I had woken up, not long after I had fallen asleep. Despite Nemu's mostly quiet and impassive nature, she was a very kind hearted and took care of me like I wished a mother would. She had insisted she stayed with me tonight while Abarai-sama was out drinking with his friends again. Times like these that I could spend with Nemu-san really helped me get through another year.<p>

"How can you tell? It's dark," I said looking up at the rising moon. Thinking to me: could he be looking at the same Karakura sky as me?

"If you don't believe me," she said as I felt her beginning to braid it, "We have to get you ready Rukia-chan."

I stayed still but didn't hesitate to ask, "Why, it's almost midnight."

She didn't say word as she finished my braid and tied it. Her elegant hands patted my back as she silently opened the doors of the dresser. He finger running through the hanging clothing till she pulled out one she found to be the most 'fitting' for me. She held it in front of me and told me to go put it on.

Following her order, I slipped out of my night gown. I stopped to look at my foreign body, mentally scrutinizing its non-femininity. I was pulled out of myself loathing when Nemu called for me to hurry. I quickly slipped on the pale yellow dress that Nemu-san had pulled out for me. When I exited the bathroom, there she was standing with a royal purple cardigan in hand.

"Nemu-san," I said looking at her in a confused manor, "what is all this about."

She helped me put on the cardigan but remained silent the whole time. He face was impassive, hard to read. But when she had buttoned the front of the sweater, she walked over to the window, unhinged it and opened it. She looked out before motioning me to come over and see for myself.

I hesitantly looked over the sill, but then my eyes widened at the sight I saw. There, leaning against the gate, was that orange haired freak of a boy. There he was a full smirk on his face and looking up at me with that cocky face of his. Unbelievable joy over whelmed me as I looked down.

"Yo," was his casual reply. Just with that my eyes began to glaze over with tears. I didn't know why, but, that feeling of wanting to be closer to him filled me to the brim. I couldn't take it anymore, and my actions just took over. I jumped…out the window.

**End Chapter 10**

Wowz! Rukia… bold there aren't we? . Orihime's scene… oh god… I wanted to cry with her :'( It really does hurt when someone can't give you back your feelings and it hurts when you have to watch helplessly as they break.

I WANNA KNOW WHO THE SHINIGAMI IS! Kubo… you Meany…xD


	11. Chapter 11

Double digits is cool you know? Thank you to all who reviewed :D and for those gave me good luck wishes for finals... I thought I'd let you know that they went… better than expected so THANK YOU ALL!

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 11**

I was there, 12 o' clock sharp. The gates had been conveniently left open and I walked up to the large house before me. I stood staring up at the top window, could that large window be hers? I was waiting for a few minutes, anticipating for a sign. I got it when the window unlatched and a girl, not Rukia, peered out. She had deep emerald eyes, or deep blue, that I wasn't able to make out in the darkness of the night. Her face was unreadable but she stuck her hand out to give me a thumbs up.

Her head disappeared just as fast as it had appeared. Leaving me to wait once more, I just kept looking at that window, waiting for something. The moment he saw those familiar shocking violet eyes, I couldn't suppress a grin from widening across my face. Relief was the first thing that washed over me followed by overwhelming joy. My chest heaved at the release of the tension. Her face was gaping at me, almost as if she didn't expect for me to be here. She hadn't changed in all this time.

Her face was still so innocent it was perfectly round in the right places and narrow in her chin. Those doe like eyes were wide and wonderful, thoughtful, anything you could imagine. Deep… I let out a chuckle, "Yo."

Her face was priceless. Almost like a child staring at a candy in a candy store. My smile widened even wider at the thought, but was quickly wiped away at the actions that followed. It started with her foot on the windowsill. My eyes widened and the smile retracted. She jumped and I ran to catch her.

I made it barely on time as her body came in contact with mine. The force was enough to knock me off my feet and down on my butt. Her face was pressed tightly onto my chest and her arms wrapped firmly around my torso. The rest of her body lay sprawled across my legs.

"What was that?" I couldn't hold back my frustration.

He eyes peeked up from their hiding place in my shirt, they were wide and wondering. "What?" was her innocent response. Her voice mumbled and was muffled by the cotton; I could feel the heat from her breath.

"What was that recklessness? What would have happened if I hadn't caught you?" I couldn't hide the worry in my voice. I forced my body not to tremble at the possibilities.

Her face lifted a little more, revealing a straight face. "Are you saying you wouldn't have caught me," she asked.

I froze and tried to hold in a very non masculine blush and scratched the back of my head. I would have made sure to have caught her. I could tell there was more than just a literal meaning in that statement and my will power to hold in my embarrassment. That coy grin that spread across her face just loosened it all up and I felt the heat rise up my neck.

She buried her head back into my chest and I felt her body begin to shake. The warmth of fresh tears began to soak my shirt. Panic washed through me as I started to try and pat her hair in comfort. "Oi, Rukia, and look I'm sorry… I uh-," she gave me a slight slap and raised her head to show her tear glazed eyes.

"No you stupid," she laughed through her tears, "I'm crying because I'm so happy." I was bewildered and a little confused. Her soft hands found their way around my neck as she pulled herself up higher and gave me a hug. My body tensed up at first but slowly relaxed and molded itself into her's. They seemed to fit perfectly. "Thank you," she said under a breath.

I patted her hair soothingly, "Hey, there's no need for that." We stayed like that, just trying to share our warmth with each other as if our own wasn't enough to please the cooled wind as it blew. When I felt her shiver, I pulled her closer and tried to pull her up with my own body weight.

I placed her back on her feet but when she collapsed to ground, I caught her once again before her whole body was able to make contact with the ground. Her face was in the form of a scowl that did not suit her soft features while one hand grasped her ankle. I bent down in worry and lifted her tight hold. There was her ankle, swollen and red. Without a second thought, I bent down in front of her and crouched, hands outstretched behind me. "C'mon, get on."

There was a hesitant pause and I coaxed her by flicking my fingers, "C'mon, you're not that heavy if that's what you're thinking." I turned my neck so she could see the grin on my face. She slowly slid herself onto my back and wrapped her hands around my neck. I chuckled as I got up and started to walk out the gate.

"Come back before three!" I heard a voice call out. Turning, the girl from before was still stood looking out the window at us. Her impassive face hard in place keeping one hand hoisted in a wave. I gave her a salute in thanks before turning, my direction headed back for my house.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's back was completely warm and comforting. My ankle was sore and burning but it didn't really seem to matter as he walked down the street. We made several turns here and there till we reached a familiar building. I vaguely remembered it that night that I met Ichigo. Despite the pain in my ankle, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that fateful night.<p>

He opened the front gate and walked up to the front door. I wrapped my legs around his waist tighter as he let go to open the front door. There stood a man, slightly shorter than Ichigo, with dark brown hair and wearing a white lab coat. He was in an awkward position that had his leg half lifted in the air, foot flexed. His hands were flying about trying to regain balance.

I could feel Ichigo's tense body tighten under me, "Quit it old man, I've got you a patient."

Ichigo walked over to the white leather couch that was set in the middle of the opening room. He squatted down to let me slide off his back and fall lightly on the soft cushions. He walked out and came back again with a pack of ice in hand. He bent down and gently placed it against my swollen ankle and stayed there.

"And how did you come across this little lady? Eh, Ichigo?" The 'old man' said, raising a suggestive brow and I couldn't help but hide my incoming blush.

I saw as Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave me a smirk. "She fell and I need you to wrap up her injury."

Ichigo's father let out a booming laugh that echoed through the room. His eyes tear up from pure happiness as he patted his sons back. "I knew you could get _someone _to fall for you!" the laughing continued as Ichigo rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Shut up old man!" he shouted at him. But Ichigo's father kept his laughing. He disappeared up the stairs before coming back down with some bandages. His face still had that amused expression painted on it. He walked over to me and squatted down to inspect my ankle. He poked and prodded it here and there, his face intensive.

"No worries," he said smiling up at me. His smile was much like Ichigo's, mischievous with a hint of pride, "No fractures, just a small twist and irritation of the muscle, you should be fine to walk and run again in less than a month."

As he looked away to grab the bandages, his toothy grin was still present. I looked up to see Ichigo watching intently as his father began to wrap up my injury. He didn't notice my stare at first and kept looking at my ankle. His face was solemn and I couldn't help but cringe.

"It's not your fault," I found myself saying. His eyes caught hold of mine and they stared blankly into me. I shuddered a bit at how unfamiliar it seemed. "It was my own actions that caused this," I paused to flash a smile, "so no need to worry."

He looked back and forth between my face and ankle, each time pausing to inspect the situation. I kept my smirk and looked at him with genuinely happy eyes. Finally, I saw that trademark smile take hold of his face and I relieved a breath that I had not realized I was holding. Relief washed over me to see his smiling face again.

* * *

><p>We were currently sitting on his roof, looking up at the stars that shined on Karakura town. It was breath taking, especially tonight. Tonight, it seemed they shined brighter than usual with them gleaming at ever blink and sparkling with ever outtake of breath. The moon smiled down on this little city and I just smiled back.<p>

"What are you smiling about, midget?" I heard Ichigo ask. His voice was soft as not to interrupt the crickets in their chirping song.

I just laughed as a response and stared up into the sky. My smile did not fade as a passing car with yelling teens zoomed past. They had broken the silence of the moment, but it didn't seem to affect the little world that Ichigo and I had created.

Ichigo stood up in front of me and jumped down to the floor. He had landed a little lopsided with one foot sticking out behind him and arms outstretched in front. He hopped a few times, regaining the balance he had lost with the impact of his landing. I let out an amuse giggle and smiled down on him. He turned his head back and gave me a sheepish grin, "You didn't see that…"

I let out another laugh and shook my head, "Didn't see a thing."

He laughed and gave me that toothy grin once more before turning. He held out his hands and looked down at the. He then looked back up at me and smiled confidently, "Slide down, I'll ca-"

Before he could finish his sentence, I slid down the roof. I felt the air rush past me as I fell. The sensation of wondering what was going to happen next didn't last very long. Soon enough, I landed in Ichigo's arms. He looked a little bewildered at me. His mouth opened to scold me about how dangerous that was but shushed him with a finger to the lips.

"I knew you'd catch me," I said confidently with a big smile on my face. I could feel the slow intakes of breath coming from Ichigo's calming body.

"Do I have to take you back?" he asked me with sorrowful eyes. My heart caught and I tried my best not to cry. Tears brimmed the edge of my lids and the horrible tugging feeling my heart would not go away.

I looked at him and did my best not to waver, "I'll see again right? Tomorrow?"

He gave me a slow nod and lifted me back onto his back. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted my legs to hold. I pressed my cheek to the nape of his neck and just sat there, listening to the slow pounding of his heart. I could hear it, that and his steady but shaky breaths. As he walked, I heard him humming a tune, something I had never heard. I would have asked, but I didn't feel it to be worth it. I would just enjoy his company as long as I could, without any disturbances.

**End Chapter 11**

I'm done with this chapter! Yes! I really am grateful that I've gotten this far without giving up xD and it's thanks to all of you so please review and keep reading. We're over half way through and I pray you'll like the ending… sorta? Maybe?


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you everyone who has followed this story! I'm truly grateful :)

**Chapter 12**

That morning, I woke up to find that the other side of the bed was empty. It wasn't unusual for Abarai-sama would generally leave for work before I woke. But the only reason I found this morning to be particularly strange was that I awoke to the smell of strawberries. But not just any strawberries, it was an annoying orange headed strawberry smell. I thought I was still in the Kurosaki clinic.

I frowned when I found myself in the same bed of this house again. If only last night could have lasted longer. But for now, I didn't feel as though my life was as bad as before. I could possibly bare my time a little more.

Slowly, I walked out of the room and made my way to down the stairs. I limped most of the way down, forgetting for a moment my injury. It burned and was swelling but what could I do? When we had gotten back last night, Ichigo told Nemu-san that she should be icing my ankle fifteen minutes every hour. I smiled at the memory.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was startled to see Abarai-sama sitting there with a cup of tea in hand. The weak ankle almost gave out on me. I took hold of the wall in order not to fall to my knees and cause him suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a cool voice. I did my best to make all the words as even as possible.

His face fell, disheartened by my statement. "I decided to be late for work today. Is there something wrong with that Rukia?"

His eyes narrowed and I scooted back a bit. He turned to face the wall and took a sip of his tea. "I was just," I started. Looking for anyways to patch up the hole I had just created in his day. I jumped at the sound of a bell. It was the one for this house and I didn't move. Just letting the notes ring out, I stared blankly.

Abarai-sama slowly stood from his seat and brushed past me. I heard as his feet shuffled to the door. It creaked open and there was a silence. Nemu-san tended to find peace in silence and would normally walk into the house without saying a word of greeting. It was unbelievable how quiet the two were. I didn't realize it till I felt two colossal hands take hold of my shoulders. I was jolted out of my daze and gasped.

Abarai-sama made a husky growl, "Don't be so spacey Rukia." He sounded almost as if he was restraining the urge to knock my off my feet. He didn't need to put much effort for once he let go, I collapsed onto the floor.

My injury was burning hotter than before. I could feel my blood pulsing to it, trying to heal the wound as fast as it could. I gripped it as Nemu-san came running to me with a cold pack. Her mesmerizingly green eyes were filled with empathy though the rest of her features suggested indifference. My lip trembled at the pain of the cool against heat.

"What the hell is this?" Abarai-sama exclaimed.

I looked up and saw his face. It was scrunched at the nose and the tips of his mouth were pulled into a frown. The birthmarks that adorned his face seemed sharper than usual; they were like knives ready to strike. I opened my mouth to come out with an excuse that wasn't there but Nemu-san beat me to it.

"She fell down the stairs," Nemu-san said coolly. Her voice was calm and collected: the perfect lie.

But Abarai-sama wouldn't have any of it. He swiftly walked over to us, his face keeping its stern expression. It happened fast, too fast. The time it took for him to raise a hand and have the back of it come in contact with Nemu-san's pale and delicate skin happened in less than a second. The loud slap heard was like thunder.

"I don't pay you to let her get hurt," Abarai-sama yelled. His face resembled that of a gruesome bear, "You no good little bitch!"

I didn't know what to do as he raised another hand to strike her. I threw myself in front of her body and wrapped my arms around her. My face was buried into her shoulder as my back faced his wrath. The strike didn't come. I turned my head around to find him standing there, frozen in that same position. His expression was frightening.

I fought the tears daring to fall from my eyes, "Stop this." My voice was not nearly as collected as Nemu-san's but I did my best to get the seriousness across. It must have sounded pained and dissembled for his face dropped and his teeth grit.

He turned on his heels and snagged his coat from the banister. "I'll be off," he said tensely. He left with a bang to the door. The whole house shook with the force and I feared the hinges had taken a beating. I looked back at Nemu-san who was staring at me with her impassive eyes.

"I'm fine Rukia-chan," she said. My eyes swelled with tears and my heart sunk as I noticed the red hand mark on the side of her cheek.

I buried my head into her shoulder once again and began to sob. My arms squeezed tighter around her and I snuggled close. She sat there patting my head and soothing me. Her words were telling me not to cry any longer.

* * *

><p>"I never went to my mother's funeral," I said tensely. I had never told anyone that for they always assumed that I did. No one bothered to ask about it, I never bothered to give any details. It was always a mutual understanding for that subject to be off limits in conversation, at least between me and the rest of the world. But then again, Rukia was not part of the rest of the world.<p>

She was sitting, her back against mine. I could feel her head against the base of my neck as she looked up to the stars. "Good," she said, "it's just too damn depressing." Her voice was far off and in a whisper. I could only imagine her eyes to be the same way.

This was how we would spend our nights together. I'd walk by around midnight and check to see if the gate was left unlocked. If it was, it was safe to enter. If it wasn't, I'd have to deal with the disappointment and try again the next night. We would spend most of it in silence, just enjoying each other's company. The stars always seemed brighter when she was here.

Some nights we would talk about stuff. It didn't really matter what, we would just talk. I never got tired of hearing her voice. Sometimes I would start a conversation just to hear it. We would talk about the wind and how much she loved it and its freedom. Sometimes it would be about what we saw in the stars, pictures and such. Tonight it was about my mother's death.

"Why would that be?" I asked after a long and comfortable silence.

I felt her body tense against mine and somehow, her hands had found a way into my own. She was gripping them hard. "My sister died when I was younger." Her head rested against my back and I could feel her as she took in some of the warm Karakura air. "People were all wearing black. There were relatives trying to make funny yet meaningful speeches," she said, "It was just terrible. And anything more, we had to wear black for the rest of the year, I hate that color now."

I didn't say a word. I just sat there looking at the sky as he held my hand tight.

"That's why I hate my hair," she continued, "I've thought of just cutting it all away."

"Don't," I countered forcefully. My stomach tightened. How could there be a part of herself that she hated? There was nothing to hate. She let go of my hand. It was unbearably cold as I still felt the lingering warmth rush through my fingers. The chill of the shingles on my finger tips almost burned like frost.

She turned to me and looked me in the eyes. With a serious voice she asked, "Why?"

I almost laughed at her innocence. She truly was something different. "Because," I began to explain. "Your hair is-," I couldn't say it. No, I couldn't I opened my mouth once again but nothing came out. The expression on my face could only be imagined for her's was a look of question. I wasn't sure if I should say it.

I'll admit it: I was scared. I was scared of what she would think if I said the words. How would she react if I said it? Blushing like a little girl was definitely not helping me at the moment.

"Ichigo," she said with a wary smile, "You don't have to say anything to make me feel better." She turned to return to her spot at my back. Usually, it would be normal and alright. But at the moment, it wasn't; if she was not facing me then it wasn't genuine, this would not be genuine.

I grabbed her wrist before she could stand and she stopped. She gave me a look of surprise at the action. My face was serious and I made it a point to look her in the eye. I was careful not to stare to long, though they were mesmerizing. Those gleaming violet orbs were like jewels under the moonlight. She opened her mouth to say the first things that were running through her head. She always did when caught off guard. But this time, I wouldn't let her.

I took her in close to me. Wrapping my arms around her small form I held her tight, just to be sure she wouldn't fall away in the blowing wind. I didn't think of my actions at first, I just needed to desperately get them across. My face found its way into her midnight strands. I inhaled a scent of lavenders and fresh winter air.

"If you cut it," I whispered in her ear, "I can't smell your sweet scent." As the corny words just left my mouth, I didn't really care. "But I guess I could still do this." I lifted my face from the crook of her neck and gently placed my lips to hers.

At first she didn't do anything and I feared that I had already crossed a line that was not supposed to be crossed. I began to pull away when she wrapped her arms around me as well and began to kiss back. It wasn't like those things you see in a movie where they are passionately smothering each other for a long period of time. No, nothing like that. It was simple, short, and sweet. The romantic music would not even have been able to start, but none the less, it was breath taking.

When we pulled apart to look at each other, I could feel a smile creep across my face. Her expression identical to mine, I freely caressed her cheek. "Don't cut your hair." And with that last statement, I kissed the top of her head. She let out a soft giggle that blended with the whistle of the summer breeze. We just stayed like that, holding each other, till I had to ultimately take her back to hell.

**End Chapter 12**

Well, this chapter is done! Gosh… I really hope you liked it. I'm going to be away from the computer for a while so I won't be able to reply to your reviews right away but I will once I'm back! I quickly rushed through this so sorry for any errors that you catch and that the flow is just gone from this :( anyways… enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the late update! But I'm back :) Thank you all for following this story this far, you have no idea how grateful I am. Oh, I'm so excited for this chapter ^^

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 13**

I didn't say a word. Not a single word as he slammed the door shut. A loud bang was heard from down the stairs and I stood still. Waiting with my hand pressed to my chest and back against the wall, I listened. There was fiercer knocking and bells ringing. Abarai-sama was stomping his foot in a fury.

Nii-sama had arrived today on his routine monthly visit to Karakura town. We talked over a cup of tea. He had noticed that my eyes had lit up since his last visit a month ago. I didn't smile or show any expression to the sudden comment but Abarai-sama seemed to have taken this to offense. It had started with just a few snide remarks till it almost became a battlefield of insults and shouting. It ended with Abarai-sama kicking Nii-sama out of the house.

He was mumbling to himself about being an ingrate or something or another. The windows trembled at his tantrum and they rattled when his booming voice screamed out my name. I shuttered at the booming voice that echoed through the house. His face was stern, his glare hard and void of any emotion as he watched me from the bottom of the stares. My voice caught in my throat and all I could emit was a soft whimper. Slowly, I made my way down to him.

"You should make breakfast," he said trough clenched teeth.

I gave a small nod and carefully walked past him. Taking out a pot to start and cook some rice, he fell onto a nearby chair and buried his face his hands. His gruff inhales could be heard over the sound of hissing water. My hand shook while pouring the rice when he growled in frustration.

There was more feverish ringing. Abarai-sama let out a heavy sigh, "That stupid Byakuya."

I turned to him, my face hard. I was looking at him with eyes as I was the one he offended. My stomach clenched and my heart stopped. The venom of his words was biting on my core. "I would hold that tongue of yours," I said furiously, "that is my Nii-sama that you are defying and denying."

He merely met my hateful stare with one of his own. "I would watch _your _tongue."

I turned back to my work, but not before giving him one last stare. He grunted and turned his head away. I blew a piece of hair from my face but it stayed there between my eyes and over my nose.

"Don't you dare," He commanded, demanded, "Open that door you hear me Rukia."

My fist tightened their grip on the pot. It took all of my power not to throw it at him. I quietly continued on with the rice and silently cursed him. I could taste the bitter taste of blood as my teeth bit down on my lips. They dared to open and speak words that were not fit, even for his ears. I continued on making breakfast.

* * *

><p>Byakuya feverishly rang the bell multiple times each second. He stood there till the sun was high over his head. The heat attacking his long ebony locks like a bee the intruder of its honey hive. By this point, it was obvious that Renji would not allow Byakuya back into his house.<p>

"Should we be leaving now Kuckiki-sama?" asked the driver. He was tucked into the heat of the black car, fully suited. He waved his black hat in front of himself to give a slight breeze so he would not pass out before his master.

Byakuya looked back at the heat struck man. "Not yet," he said coolly, "we will wait around the corner."

Stepping back into the car he sat as his driver pulled up to the adjacent street. They stayed there, hidden and silent. The hum of summer heat could be heard to fill the lack of noise. Byakuya stayed still and concentrated on the slim view of the house that held Kuchiki Rukia.

They waited till the sun had long set beyond the horizon of the houses. Not till the moon could be seen over head did Renji dare open the door. He looked around and saw no signs of the black car that belonged to Byakuya and went off to meet his coworkers at a local bar. Byakuya took this as an opportunity to see Rukia.

He made his way steadily up to the door and knocked. He could not rid his face with a scowl when realizing that the gate had been left unlocked. Such carelessness would one day end up serving as being fatal to Rukia's sake.

He lightly knocked on the large wooden door. He heard loud footsteps as they flew down the stairs. The door opened fast and wide to reveal Rukia standing there panting. He eyes wide with surprise.

"Nii-sama," she exclaimed. Her chest heaved a bit. "What are you..?"

He looked down at her, stoic and unmoving. "I just wanted to be sure that you were alright after that…" he looked away, trying to find the right words to use. The quarrel had definitely been out of control.

Her face softened a bit at the pitiful sight of her Nii-sama. It was definitely a bitter sweet moment. Rukia put up a half hearted smile for her brother and said warily, "I'm alright, really."

Byakuya nodded and hesitantly reached out to pat her head. It was a motion he had done much when she was younger, a substitute for the hugs that he could not bring his body to perform. He ruffled her dark hair and gave slight nod. Turning on his heel, he gracefully walked away.

"That's all?" He heard her call out to him. It wasn't a tone of disappointment, just the sound of curiosity. She was quizzical.

"That was all." He turned to her bluntly.

Exiting the gate, he heard the door close slowly behind him with a click. His satisfaction had not been fed, but he reluctantly walked away. Walking away, he looked down to his feet and mulled over the words that Rukia had just uttered to him. She was definitely unhappy but there was nothing he could do. He let out a heavy sigh, as if the little trickle breath would blow away all the things he had done.

In his reverie, Byakuya uncharacteristically ran into someone.

"Ah," a boy said, "I apologize."

Byakuya was not one to bow his head and express his regret. He just gave the boy a nod and was about to be on his way when he noticed something. The boy was wearing the male uniform of the South Karakura High School. It would not be so peculiar had it not been as late as it was.

"Boy," Byakuya called out, "What are you doing out so late?"

The boy turned. Byakuya was able to see only basic features such as amber eyes and bright orange hair. He was a fairly tall, not yet Byakuya's height, but still for a young man he was a decent height. Beyond that, there really was nothing else that was determinable.

The boy looked at Byakuya with lips curved into a scowl. "I'm just-,"

"I hope you aren't here to cause trouble," Byakuya said sternly. The statement itself was a joke, but the manner in which it was spoken was just short of threatening.

The boy's eyes widened in shock that someone would give him such a thought. "No, sir," he said, "I'm not here to cause any sort of trouble." Byakuya showed no signs of believe the boy's statement. "I assure you," the boy continued, "I'm here to see..." he trailed off with a hazy look. His face softened and his lips curved into a small smirk that he showed to no one, "I'm here to see someone."

Byakuya raised a brow at the boy's sudden change in expression. "I assume this _someone _is very special to you?"

The boy snapped his head up at the question. The darkness was kind to conceal a small blush that dared to creep up on his cheeks. Giving out a small cough from being caught off guard he answered, "I suppose she is."

"You suppose." Byakuya repeated, "You should know should you not?"

The boy reached up to scratch his head, "Well, I mean, I'm sure she is."

"If you don't know, how can she?" Byakuya said coolly. "Is she or is she not."

The boy looked away and into the darkness of the night. "She is _special. _I just-,"

"There are no exceptions to being special boy," Byakuya said forcefully. It was not in his nature to be giving advice to random strangers, much less those that had just started puberty. But there was a sudden need to say something. "If she is special you should let her know. What makes her so different than anyone? Start there."

The boy looked at Byakuya for a moment. Not sure how to answer. The cool summer breeze blew around them as they waited for words to fill the silence.

"She…" the boy started, "She is just who she is. Just the fact of her existence is different, how she can make my whole world glow. I…"he paused, searching his mind for the right words to say. "I don't know. I just want anything to just see her smile."

Byakuya nodded. "So she is special." When there was no response, he let out a heavy sigh. "I once had someone like that."

The boy's ears perked at the mention on this man's past.

"She was very weak you see. All I cared for was to see her get better." Byakuya chuckled at the thought, as if the idea of it was humorous. "When I failed at that, I suppose that my whole world just shattered. But, her younger sister…" Byakuya looked up to the wholesome moon. "Physically, she looked so much like her." By this point, Byakuya had begun to talk to himself. The boy was just an audience that happened to be within earshot.

"I guess that was why I did the things I did. I did my best to keep her from harm, to keep her close," Byakuya's eyes fixated themselves on the ground below; "She wanted to study in America. I suppose I was scared that if she left, I would lose what little was left of my deceased wife." Byakuya shook his head in shame. "I suppose she hates me."

"I don't think she does," The boy cut in. Byakuya raised his head to look at the figure. For a short period of time Byakuya had forgotten he was there.

"If you say she is half of who she is," The boy said carefully, "I think she'll understand your motives."

Byakuya looked at him with leveled eyes, "I thank you for your words, but it does not excuse my acts of selfishness." Byakuya turned and was about to be on his way before stopping and saying, "If you really like this girl, I would do something to show her. Before it's too late, don't feel regrets."

With that, Byakuya walked smoothly back to his car and stepped in.

* * *

><p>I stood there frozen as I watched the black car that had been hidden around the corner drive off. The strange man's words rang in my ear. I mulled them over, thinking about it. I finally registered them in my brain and my feet just seemed to move on their own.<p>

I was quickly walking back to the direction of the house. It wasn't very far from where I was currently standing. To my relief, the gate was left open. Though at this point, I didn't really care if it was or wasn't, I would have just jumped it anyways. My hand knocked on the door in three loud thumps. The door flew open and there stood Rukia. Her eyes were wide open with shock and my heart just stopped at the sight of her.

"Ichigo," Rukia said out of breath, "Why are you being so loud?"

My hands were clenched around the door frame, my head halfway into the house. I took a step closer to her. My breath caught in my throat, I was hesitant at first and all that escaped my mouth was just a terrible gasp and mumble of incoherent words.

She gave me a worrying glance, "Are you alright? Do you need me to get some water or tea?"

I shook my head and cleared my throat. Without a thought, my hands came down and clamped around her slim shoulders. Her violet eyes widened. "Ichi-Ichigo, what are you-,"

I didn't let her finish. My brain was just swirling and the words finally were able to be released from my mouth. "Run away with me Rukia."

**End Chapter 13**

Yes! Oh my gosh! I am so pumped to be writing the rest of the story. This is where things start to get interesting :3 Summer is hectic for me so I apologize for late updates for here on… but I'll be posting as fast I can get them up! Thank you all for getting this far ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Well… I'm back! I am really sorry for a really late update. I was just away from the computer for much longer than expected. Ok, that's a lie. I didn't have internet most of the time. But I'm back and hope you enjoy! Things are going to get interesting. This chapter not so much but… you'll see :)

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 14**

Life has a funny way of making things about as complicated as it can get. It plays with human morals and emotions. It chokes your being to say things that you wouldn't normally say. It wounds your pride to do things that are totally reckless and for what? Because your gut and heart are too weak to do much else about it? Because you secretly want to do it? Because you are simply scared of the consequences of not taking action rather than staying put.

The night was dark, but today was much darker despite the full moon that loomed over head. The street for the most part, despite the low chirp of crickets, was absolutely silent. Yet I believed that my ears had deceived me. The bright tuff of orange hair that blew slightly in the mid summer breeze stood in front of me. He had purposed us to do what?

I parted my lips to take in some of the late night air. I half expected it to be cool and soothing, but the lukewarm air proved to be anything but that. It was uncomfortable and suffocating at the moment. His amber eyes beat down at me and the hushed sound of his breathing made the pressure even worse.

I blinked a few times. "What did you say?"

His face was absolutely serious. The lines in his brow creased at the thought of my question. He looked away for a moment and took in a deep breath. His chest rose, lungs filling with air. As it slowly descended, he turned back to me, face complete calm.

There was a look in his eyes that seemed to burn a new kind of fire, a confidence that only Ichigo could have. It lit the contours of his face. My heart sank at the site. How could I not resist the urge to agree?

"Please Rukia," he said slowly as to make sure that I understood every word. "Runaway with me… tonight…"

A look of shock was surely still on my face. I could not speak and answer the request.

"No." The word left my lips. My throat hurt from holding in a choked sob.

Ichigo's face stared at me for a moment as if too shocked to process. When it seemed it finally did, something changed. I wasn't so sure what that change was. Was it the change in temperature being warm to suddenly freezing cold? Was it the crickets suddenly silencing to leave an annoying buzz in our ears? Or was it the change in which Ichigo looked down at me.

He no longer held a stoic expression across his face. That had long since dropped to something less than that. It was the look of pain. His eyes were now pleading, lips trembling, hands clenched into tight fist. I could handle it. I could give him an apologetic glance and fill my words full of empathy. But once he lightly whispered my name... I could no longer hold it in.

My eyes softened. My lips spread apart to let free a strained groan. I looked at him in the eyes but quickly looked away. The pain that filled his brilliant amber orbs did not fit. It was not Ichigo. It was not him to show anyone weakness, to show that he has lost all hope.

It pained me more to know I had caused this change. Lowering my head to the floor I let out a much needed breath. "Ichigo," I said using a low voice. "I can't. I just can't do that."

"Why not Rukia?" He said hurriedly, "Why can't you? What is holding you back?"

I looked up to him, failing miserably to hold in tears. "How could I leave here Ichigo?"

"You can Rukia!"

"Ichigo," I choked, "I've caused enough pain to...to..."

He gave a hard stare that I had to look away. "See, you can't even say his name. Why are you holding back?"

"It's not that!" I exclaimed. I wiped away the current tears from my eyes, to only have them replaced with fresh new ones. "How can you make this sound as easy as just getting on the train?"

"Why do you make it seem as though it's all so hard!" His eyes burned through me with an undying passion.

"How much thought have you put into this Ichigo?"

"Enough."

"Where would we go? We can't remain here in Karakura." I said as level headed as I could. But to my dismay, my voice lacked the confidence. "How would we live? No one would give a job to a young 16 year old without a decent high school education!" My breath ran out and I looked at his unmoving eyes.

"Have you thought about any of this?" The hushed whispers of my voice wounded like a plea. I prayed that he would just let it be, and at the same time I wished for him to resolve my skeptic view on this.

His face did not move from my gaze. He stared at me with a look of false confidence. "I'll think about it when we get there. God Rukia," his expression was now almost demanding, "just say yes!"

My face lowered to the floor. "What about your family," I said slowly, "are you ready to give them up for a life of running, hard work, and really not much to live off of?"

I raised my eyes to look at him once again. This time, it was like a dimmed light. Once it may have shined strong and lit the way, but now it was no more than just a trickle of dull gold. He didn't say anything.

"Go home Ichigo," I finally said. Taking in a breath, I took a step back. I did not dare to take another glance at his face for fear of him catching my bluff.

I was slowly sliding the door shut, my eyes fixated on the ground. Just as it was about to shut, I made the mistake of sneaking a small last glance at him. Quickly realizing my mistake, I returned a gaze back to the concrete.

Too late... A hand smacked against the wood and created a loud booming sound. I stared up in surprise. My eyes met with cool amber ones. The look of glory on his face once again. He took a step into the house and pushed the door completely open.

"Rukia," he said softly. "I know you want this as much as I do. I can see it in your eyes."

He took one more step closer to me. I instinctively took one back.

"Ichigo," I said authoritatively, "forget about this stupid idea and go home."

"No," he said forcefully. "Not until you can honestly tell me you don't want this too."

"Ichigo," I said again taking a step away from him. My eyes were looking anywhere but at him.

"No Rukia," He whispered softly. "You might think you're doing me a favor, but you're not."

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. His face looked away for a moment but quickly returned their gaze to me. Taking a few fast steps forward, he came chest to chest with me. His intimidating stance loomed and hovered over my small frame.

"Listen carefully Rukia," he said, "I don't care about all that crap." He bent down a bit so that his head was only a little above mine. He sighed and I felt as his chin landed and found a place on the top of my head.

For a short while, he just swayed us back and forth. The words he let sink in. I felt a tiny flush daring to appear on my face.

"Remember when we used to just eat lunch on the roof." He said swaying. "You had once told me that a home isn't about the material things but about the people and special feelings and connections." He gave a low chuckle, "of course you said it more poetically than that."

He kept us swaying. My eyes were tearing and I felt a sob coming up my throat. "Ichigo," I choked out.

"Rukia please," he whispered, "let me finish."

He just swayed a bit more before continuing, "So I want you to know that I don't give a damn if I have to work my ass off to get a decent meal on the table."

He pulled away a little, "I don't care if I always have to be on the run for the rest of my life." His eyes loomed down at me. One hand lifted up and wiped a tear that had run down my cheek. "I don't care what others would think or how stupid I get." He flashed me a genuine smile to let me know that he meant every word he was saying.

"I wouldn't care if we were living on the streets. If you're there, I'm home." his smile did not fade from its place. "I just hope that I could be your home too."

By this point I couldn't hold in the tears so I shamelessly let them fall. Ichigo looked at me and I could see his blurry figure pull my close.

"I know you're not happy. Not here," he slowly whispered in my ear. "So please, come with me."

I gripped to his shirt and buried my head in his chest. For a while he just let me stand there and cry. The hot tears were flowing endlessly down my face. I didn't know what to feel at that moment.

It was a mixture of fury for him to be so stupid and a feeling of endless happiness. It swelled my heart, forcing the tears to come. I felt so pathetic.

"Is this a yes?" I could practically feel the smile radiating through his body. I could feel it as if it was a fire just drawing me to its warmth.

I lifted my head up so that we were looking at each other in the eye. I smiled at him and that goofy grin of his. This was Ichigo.

* * *

><p>The next thing that happened was absolutely uncalled for. She punched me in the gut.<p>

"What the hell?" I gasped. "I come and save you and I get a beating?"

She smirked at me and stuck out her tongue in a childish manor. "You are really pitiful, giving me such a puppy face."

Her shining eyes were so playful and coy that I couldn't be mad. What did my face look like to her? Her's was definitely one of confidence and playfulness.

"Wait here." She said and disappeared up the stairs.

I did just as she said and stayed put. I heard shuffling and ruffling of objects moving. I let go of a breath I had forgotten to let go of. I guess I had been distracted by the brightness in her smile.

She came back down sporting a dark purple cardigan. She gave a smile and my lips just instinctively pulled into one themselves.

"Yo," I waved to her as if seeing her for the first time.

She let out a tiny laugh, holding up a hand to cover her mouth. I unconsciously removed the connection between her palm and lip. It revealed a wondering stare from her.

Slowly, she lowered her arm and linked it with mine. She didn't look up at me but fixed her gaze forward. It was concentrated, and dare I say it: a little cute.

With that, we walked out of this place and didn't look back. Maybe it was just the chill of the summer night, but she shivered.

"You alright?"

She looked back up at me. For a moment I thought I saw a look of remorse and even maybe regret. But before my brain could confirm it, she changed to a guarded gaze.

"Nothing," she smiled.

**End Chapter 14**

Okay… so not worth the wait… but I promise to get the next chappy up by Friday! I apologize for any typos and lack of flow... I did most of it on my phone at midnight... ^^'


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you again for all of your wonderful comments! Told yah I'd get it by Friday :P unless you're on the other side of the world then… sorry T-T

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 15**

The platform of the station had been almost deserted. It was like the movies of a young fleeing couple standing with a lone paper blowing across the floor. It was like a ghost Town within Karakura. (Granted that practically no one ever rides the train at two in the morning)

The man at the ticket station had been very sleep deprived and was startled off his chair. He was probably not expecting anyone to ask for a ticket to the furthest town so early, especially not from two young teenagers. Not from ones with a bad collar tan and the other still in his high school uniform. The ticket man handed them the pass with a shaky hand.

They were sitting, saying nothing. On the train were a few others aboard with them. Most were carying large bags or a tight briefcase. The pair was the only ones who were holding nothing. They only grasped the lose pocket change that was in the soft confides of her cardigan.

From afar, they looked picture perfect. Their arms rubbing, shoulder to shoulder, none of it seemed awkward. They were comfortable in the pool of silence that surrounded them. And if you were to dig deeper, they were perfect... or at least as close to as they could be. It was as if she truly lost all connection by leaving behind her collar. It was as if he could relax with her by his side.

It continued on like that. People got off and very few got on. The train conitued to go forward and the scenery passed. Mountains rolled by and dissapeared. Lakes shined and faded. Soon, the darkness of the night too dimmed as the sun came out to take its place.

By the time of around late six, they had finally made their destination. It was a medium sized city in the high North. The population was twice or thrice that of Karakira. The streets were large and filled with cars honking at each other.

The buildings were not as high as the ones on Soul Island, Rukia had noted. These building stretched only up to the twentieth story, shorter than the smallest wall. They wondered about the streets for a bit, finding that it was hard to get around.

"Careful," Ichigo said grabbing onto her sleeve. He pulled her slightly closer to him.

Rukia looked up for moment and shot a smug grin at him. He kept a hard scowl on his face and looked ahead.

They walked around the area for a while just enjoying the sights. As Ichigo amazed at the tall buildings around him, Rukia couldn't help but crack a smile at it. The sounds were louder than in Karakura and the population much greater. This was all new to him and the different environment was intriguing.

The attitude was also much different. It seemed that everyone was too engrosed in their own business that they failed to realize that there were others here on this earth as well. Very few families and couples walked the streets. Not many were even with another person. It was just their own figures walking hurridly about like little flies.

In an area, the two assumed was the city square; there stood a swirling and spiralling statue in the center of a pool of water. They walked around the entire fountain before sitting in a spot that faced a bright red cart selling food and drinks.

"You hungry?" Ichigo asked getting up. He had frased it as a question though the answer was blatenly obviouse. It was early morning and neither of them had had much to eat since their dinners the previous night.

Rukia just nodded and turned a bit to admire the fountain behind her. She enjoyed the sight of the water spouting out of the tips of the statue. She stuck a hand into the cool liquid and watched the water ripple from the disturbance.

Birds flew about as Ichigo returned with a small basket holding a few muffins. He took a seat beside Rukia and smiled as he watched her gazing at the water.

Placing the muffins on the edge with them he broke their silence. "Eat up." She turned at looked at the food. "Expensive little things, you better like them."

Rukia smiled and took one. She took a bite and made a dramatic scene of them being the most amazing things she had ever eaten. He arms flew wildly to her brow as she let out an over exaggerated sigh. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at her and took one for himself.

"Did you get any change?" She asked once they had finished.

Ichigo chuckled and wiped a crumb from the corner of her mouth. "I got a little change..." he gave her a wierd look, "Why?"

She let out a small laugh and held out her hand. At first they just stayed like that frozen in place. He stared at her open palm and contemplated on whether or not to give her the money. Finally he complied and she smiled at him.

She looked down at the few coins. In a bigger picture, it meant nothing. There wasn't enough to by anything around here. She just sat there rolling the change in her fingers. Then, to Ichigo's amazement, she tossed one into the fountain.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to him and gave an innocent look, "I'm making a wish."

He slapped a hand to his face gave her a hard stare. "Don't waste the money Rukia." He said letting out a sigh.

"I'm not wasting anything!" She exclaimed looking back at him. "Not if I'm wishing for something." She paused and looked down at her own rippling reflection. "Not if I'm wishing on something for us."

Ichigo stared at her slumped figure and rubbed the back of his neck. "Then at least you could have used a copper coin instead of the silver one."

His eyes opened wider at the sight of her features softening. Her expression was melencholy gazing down at the pool of money at the bottom. The gleaming silver coin stuck out from the rest of the dull copper ones.

"If we throw more," she began to whisper to herself rather than to anyone else, "Maybe we could bribe the fates."

They didn't say anything and just let the people, cars, and time pass them by. After a while of just sitting, Rukia came out of her trance. She shook her head about and looked back to Ichigo. His face was full of worry, his lips down turned into a frown. She closed her eyes and gave a little grin.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked. Her face tolded a tail that nothing ever happened, but her eyes said something completely different.

Ichigo just gave her a wary smile and stood from his spot on the edge of the fountain. He out stretched his hand to let her take it. She ublidged and they both walked back into the crowd.

As cars flew by them at cross walks and people bumping into them on the street, they found themselves walking through a street fair. There were stands everywhere trying to sell a multitude of things ranging from food to knick-knacks.

There were woman walking around with their young children, men holding a drink with friends, and couples hanging around game stands. The shuffling of feet and laughter seemed to have comepletely drowned out the bustling of the outside world. Here, everyone was happy in this world. Their jobs and hardships didn't matter now. All that mattered was that they were enjoying themselves.

As the two wondered about the fair grounds, they observed entertainers and sales men. Neither dare spend a copper here for they needed it for times that would be more important, but it didn't stop them from having fun.

While watching a little girl tossing a small ball at a stack of blocks, the stand master turned to them. "You folks aren't from around here," he said.

Ichigo looked at him puzzled, "What makees you say that?"

The man laughed and shook his head. He looked back at them and said, "For one you two have been walking up and down this street like lost puppies. And two, your accent tells all." He laughed, "You liking the fair so far?"

They were a bit shocked at first for being so obvious about their origins but quickly shook it off. They then began nodding feverishly. This caused the booth master to laugh again.

"You should stay if you have nowhere else to go." He tipped his hat to a passing customer. "This place really gets lively after dark. You'll like it," he grinned and winked, "trust me."

* * *

><p>We had done just as the man said. We stayed. Only spending money on some overly priced dumplings and dango for our lunch, we were doing well on our budget.<p>

As soon as night hit, the already crowded street soon came to be even more cramped and sparce of space. Bright lights lits while colorful lanters were set fire. There were shadows across the heads of people from hanging paper works. Children flew about the candy stands like bees to honey flowers. Chatter and chatter filled every quiet corner.

We stopped our walking for a moment to let a few children with paper lanterns run past us. With that, Rukia cracked a smile and laughed. I too couldn't help but laugh with her. It was almsot like a chain reaction.

Walking over to a grassy field at the end of the street, we started to play a game of naming words. Starting with one word, you allow the next person to voice the first thing that comes to mind.

"Sugar," she said.

"Sweet," I quickly said.

I found some steps that people had been sitting on just a moment ago. It was a norrow space only fit for one person. I held out a hand, motioning her to sit. She looked down at it then back at me.

I rolled my eyes when she gave me a look of question. "I'm giving you a seat midget," pulling her arm a bit, "now sit."

She expertly got out of my grasp and stared at me, "Why me?"

"'Cause I'm being a gentleman," I told her.

"Well I'll be a gentel_lady_," she smirked, "and give the seat to you."

I rolled my eyes at her and gave her a stare. She had her arms folded in front of her and made a usucseful pout to her lips.

I smiled at her, "Okay midget, I'll sit."

I did just that and took a dramatic slump onto the steps. My arms were pertched bahind my head and I exhaled. She just gave me a look of satisfaction and stood to look up at the starless sky. I smirked and grabbed her hand.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed. I had pulled her down so that she was now sitting on the step between my legs.

"C'mon Rukia," I had her lean back, "sweet."

At first she just looked up and gave me a questioning look. One brow was lifted and she was wondering what I was saying. When it finally dawned on her, her eyes widened. I gave an amused smirk.

"Sweet?" she looked back ahead, "Uh..."

"You can't think about it midget!" I said and tilted her head back to look at me again. "That's called cheating."

She glared at me before looking ahead to the playing children. "Fine, fine...uh..."

"Rukia..."

"Okay okay! Sweet..." she rushed, "you!"

"What?" I didn't think I heard it right.

She did not say anything for a bit and was silent. I could feel her fidget in front of me. I just held her closer and she yelped i. surprise.

"What was it you said Rukia?" I said cockily. "What does sweet remind you of?"

When I tilted her chin up to face me, it was undenyable that she had a large blush that crossed her face. Her large violet eyes were staring right at me. She was biting her small rose colored lips and I found myself surpressing some colors.

She was about to open her mouth and mumble some jumbled words, but a flash went off. I looked up and saw an older looking man with graying hair on his head and beard. In the little light given by the fair behind us I could make out a chill bitten nose and hazed eyes. They were milky, but the brown hue of his irises was still clear.

He gave out an airy chuckle that made smoke role out of his mouth. He held up a black camera as the source of the flash of white light. The machine was about as big as his bolbuss head and was attached around his neck by a leather strap.

"Well," He said making his way up to us. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

He walked over and took a seat next to us. He looked his camera back and forth. The picture finally came out of a little slot in the front. He took it out and bagan shaking it so that the ink could dry faster.

"I usually ask permission before taking a shot," he heaved, "but you two are like a sunset."

He gave out another airy laugh and leaned back a bit. "If I had waited," he took a look at the photo, "I wouldn't have gotten such a beautiful picture."

His hand reached out and I took the film from him. Putting the photo in front of both Rukia and me, we marveled at the man's work.

The background was mostly dark with shimmers of light from the fair in the back. The flash had hit us the right manor to expose all the better qualities. The gold of lanterns had highlighted my orange hair and amber eyes. I had my fingers tilting Rukia's head back and we were staring at each other.

Her rose colored lips were parted slightly while her eyes shined a brilliant shade of purple. The porcelin of her skin glowed everywhere. Ironically, the shadows from her chin shaded the sight of her collar tan. Strands of her ebony hair somehow turned a slight hue of dark blue that seemed exotic and alluring.

Seeing this, I couldn't help but mimic the same smile as seen in the photo.

"Wow," I heard Rukia breath.

"You two can have it," the old man laughed.

Rukia and I looked at him at the same time and simultaniously refused. When people offer you something at a fair, it doesn't come cheap...ever.

"No I insist," he said handing the image back.

"We can't aford to spend any extra money," Rukia explained with a sorrowful smile.

The man looked at us with a straight face. His eyes examind us, looking for any signs of a joke. I expected him to start bad mouthing us once he realized I we couldn't cough up some money. Instead though, he burst out laughing his breathy laugh.

He kept on laughing till he toppled over to his back. Even then he kept laughing and laughing.

"Uh," I gave his a puzzled stare (I'm sure Rukia was too), "Are you alright sir?"

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked ahead. "Tell you two what," he looked back at us to be sure were listening before continuing, "I'll give it to you guys for free."

He cracked a wild grin making it hard to tell if he was joking or being serious. It then disappeared in an instant.

"I'm being serious you two," He playfully ruffled my hair and flicked down Rukia's nose. "I'll give it to you for free for being so cute."

He stood up to leave and placed the photo in Rukia's hands. He smiled at both of us and gave a wink.

"I haven't seen two people with such a strong and unique love for each other since," He tilted his head to give a think. Then he let out a booming laugh, "I guess not since me and my wife." He laughed some more and walked off shouting, "Married happily for fourty short years!"

We sat there, watching him walk away. Rukia clutched the photo closer to her chest and slumped down while I... I slumped down as well and pulled her body closer to me. Our bodies molded together almost like two lost puzzle pieces finally found.

**End Chapter 15**

Longest chapter yet! Hope this lives up to standards ;) might be a little rushed though :(


	16. Chapter 16

AH! I'm SO sorry for a late update! I'm truly sorry :( Writer's block sucks and I haven't had the drive to write in a while. I started to lose my will to write this… and at the more fast moving portions too! Agh! I am forcing myself to write this and I am determined to finish this story. So here you all are :)

Oh! And… I reached past 100 reviews xD thank you all! I really am glad you all have liked my story ^^

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 16**

Yuzu's eyes widened as she took in an inhale of warm Karakura morning air. Her flustered heart was beating like a drum as her small feet shuffled around the small room. She opened and shoved every drawer and door open. Frantically pacing around the room, she lifted small to large objects, completely oblivious to her twin sister, Karin, who just sleepily came out of the bathroom.

With stretched arms and a yawn, Karin leaned her body against the doorframe for support. She lightly rubbed her eyes before ruffling her ebony strands. A look of indifference was etched in her face as she watched her sister open a window and peer out. Rolling her eyes at Yuzu's frantic state she made a mumbling noise.

"You're going to give yourself early white hairs," Karin grumbled.

Yuzu paid no mind to her sister and continued to search around the small room. Karin's face started to fall into features of being annoyed as she pushed herself from the wooden frame. Her lips down turned she tried once more, "Oi Yuzu."

Once more, her sister was constantly ignoring her calls. As Yuzu shut the window with a slam, she turned on her heels to only be met with Karin's chest. She stumbled back a bit, eyes filled with bewilderment. Yuzu stared up at her sister and opened her mouth to let out several incoherent words. Finally taken out of her frantic frenzy, she gave a calm exhale.

Karin simply let out a sigh and took hold of both of her sister's arms. She stared straight into Yuzu's amber eyes.

"I know you're flustered about Ichi-nii's…" she paused and looked over to her right, "disappearance."

Yuzu fought tears that dared to flow down her round cheeks. "I just don't understand why!"

Karin gave her sister a look of sympathy. She took her in with a hug and they both stood there squeezing each other as if it would relieve their worries. Yuzu made a choked whimper into her sister's shoulder and Karin only held her tighter.

"Girls!" their father, Isshin, suddenly called out. They suddenly whipped away from each other letting their father hit Ichigo's bed with a thud. He turned and rubbed his scruffy beard. "Ah," he moaned, "My son leaves and they still won't be daddy's little girls."

Karin walked up to her father with down turned lips. Her hand shot up and fell back down into a punch to his head. He let out a loud groan and rubbed his aching skull.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried about your son's sudden up and go?" she shouted in fury.

Isshin rubbed his sore head and sighed. When he looked up, Karin was struck with surprise. The face of her goofy father was nothing but serious. His brows were knit tight, the thin line of his lips sealed. Closing his eyes he scratched the back of his neck.

"I am worried," he said in all seriousness, "I am worried to death about what could have happened."

Karin and Yuzu remained silent as birds flew past their brother's window. The muffled caws from the closed glass rang. Farther away were the zooming of cars but right at that moment, things seemed to be silent and still in that little household.

"But I trust Ichigo," Isshin looked up at his two daughters. "I trust that where ever he is, he is happy and all right. And if he isn't," a chuckle was emitted from the back of his throat, "he will find some way to get back onto his feet."

They all stayed that way, just staring at each other. Silently in their own minds, thinking the same things. That where ever Ichigo may be, hoping that he was at least thinking of them too. At least be happy with someone. Allowing a small smile to creep up their features, they all turned and went on with their day.

* * *

><p>A crash filled the house as objects of all sizes were thrown across the room. A kick and punch were dealt to the walls and stops to the floor. If someone were to look at Renji at that moment, they would not be able to tell the difference between his hair and his face. Flushed red with anger he let out a growling yell.<p>

The thought was humiliating. Coming home from a nice drink with his coworkers to find a usually silent house, that night was undeniably too quiet. Walking up to his bedroom, he found the sheets and pillows neatly in place. Not only that, but his stash of money from his wallet was completely gone and empty.

Set on the dresser top, was a bright red choker. That was what got Renji's blood really boiling. The color of his flesh turned from pale to fire.

"She had run away, she had fucking run away." He shouted while throwing a cup across the room. It landed on the tile floor with an ear-braking crash.

There was knock on the door. Renji already knew who it was. It was no doubt that it was the man that Renji had hired. Answering the call, there stood a large man. His ghostly pale skin was blinding under the light of the bright morning sun. His ice blue eyes gleamed with mischief as a Cheshire like grin was present across his face. The suit he wore was pure black with his hands posed behind his back.

"Ichimaru Gin," the man devilishly grinned, "expert tracker and other things. If you have the money, I'm at your disposal."

Renji frowned, "I have the money."

Gin gave a low chuckle. Slowly and very slowly he took out a gleaming silver pistol from behind him. "Who would you like me to dispose of?"

Renji looked at the man in a horrified state but recomposed himself. A scowl replaced a wide eyed stare, "You aren't to harm her. If she comes back with so much as a scratch, you can kiss your money goodbye."

"Hm," Gin hummed before placing the gun back into the confines of his pocket. "Do you have anything with me to work with?"

Renji reached within his jacket and pulled out a picture of him and Rukia just after they're wedding. Handing it over, Gin stared at the image of a young girl no older than fifteen. Her black hair framing her snow white face a look of impassiveness was easy to pick out. Her hands were tightly placed in her lap as if she were trying to hold them from delivering a punch to the camera.

"Bring her back," Renji seethed, "by all means possible."

Gin looked back up at the red haired man and grinned wider, "by _all _means?"

* * *

><p>A chill ran through my spine as I woke up. My eyes wide awake and a cold breeze coming from the cracked window, the room was freezing. Soon after the fair had closed down for the night, Ichigo and I had found a very run down and cheap hotel to stay at. The room we had lacked decent hygiene and basic maintenance, but it was good for our budget if we stayed only one night.<p>

We had gotten a single bed room and Ichigo insisted he sleep on a little love seat in the corner. Despite my oppositions, he had ultimately won and I slept in the bed.

I looked over to the half broken clock. Some of the lights had blown and the time read '1:15'… which meant that it was 3:46. I looked over to the darkness of the outside, then over to the sleeping figure of Ichigo. His eyes half lidded and his breathing heavy and even. I smiled at how peaceful he looked.

My heart suddenly felt like it weighed worlds. There was something that just wouldn't let me stay calm. Even if I truly was happy here with him, there was just something not right.

I shook my head and got out of bed and decided to take a small stroll around the area of the hotel. I made careful steps around so not to step on a creaking floorboard. I heard some snoring behind doors and avoided ones that seemed a little too silent. There one or two that had banging noises emitting from them this early in the morning and I took care to avoid those ones as well.

Before I knew it, I had found my way to the front desk. There was a bored looking girl who was chewing on tin wooden stick. She was humming a tune that seemed to be playing on the small radio that was placed at her side. Her eyes found me and I suddenly straightened. Her pouted lips and large bug like eyes seemed to somehow intimidate me.

"You want something?" she asked in a high pitched girl voice. It was not what I had imagined that she would have sounded like.

A small hand rose up and I shook my head. With a roll of her eyes she went back to humming a new tune. I didn't dare tell her that her pitch was off but was about to turn. That was until I thought of something and turned back to face her. She looked back at my unmoving figure.

"What?" she asked clearly annoyed with my presence.

I swallowed a rock that seemed to have formed in my throat. With a small inhale of smoky air I asked her, "Do happen to have a pencil or pen?"

**End Chapter 16**

Ah yes, some insight on what's going on with the Kurosaki and Abarai household ;) alright… I know… not worth waiting so long but I apologize :( By the way, I also have this poll that I'd you to answer. Because this story will be coming to an end in the next few chapters so I need a new story idea. I have a few ideas on my profile but I lack the capacity to actually do two stories at once. I'm not a very good at multitasking. So do please check that out! Here are the story ideas:

**Shiratsuki  
><strong>Rated: M (no ecchi stuff but mature themes...)  
>Genre: Drama, Romance<br>Kind of fic: Ichiruki (Bleach) Old Japan Geisha story  
>Summary: With no one left to care for me, I was left with a large debt. The only way to pay it back is to become a Geisha, but is it worth losing your freedom?<p>

**A Permanent Frittle  
><strong>Rated: T  
>Genre: Friendship, Romance, Family<br>Kind of fic: Ichiruki (Bleach) High school fic :P  
>Summary: I can honestly say that because of Rukia, my summers in Seiritei were never dull. Until we stopped writing...<p>

**Vermilion Shoes  
><strong>Rated: T  
>Genre: Friendship, Romance, Drama<br>Kind of fic: Ichiruki (Bleach) It's an art college thing...  
>Summary: "Dance for me." When She did, he could always write.<p>

Oh... and for those of you who read Anthemion... That one I don't think I'll be able to write. I actually had really no plan for that story. like no real plan at all -_-' so I'm sorry to those of you who actually read it... unless of course you didn't like it xD


	17. Chapter 17

Hello people! Well, here I am with the next chapter. Gin is definitely going to spice things up… in a bad way.

And I just want to ask if any of you have seen the musical xD SO CHEEZY! But I saw the little snippets and summaries. My god…! :P

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 17**

Today was no less crowded than before. It was probably even noisier if believable but the scenery hadn't changed. Still, tall buildings, bustling people, and zooming cars that just passed the world by. Time just didn't seem to really matter to them, it didn't really seem to be of any importance as the rest of the world.

Something like that would have bothered me to no end. But at the moment it didn't really seem to matter. I suppose that I was no different than them, wondering about like lost cattle. I shook my head at the thought, I wasn't like them. I had someone. I had _her_.

"A job as a bartender sounds a bit too," Rukia commented as we looked at the window to a snack bar.

I pulled her closer to my side and lead her away before she could ponder it too much. We were looking for a job that paid decent enough to sustain a livable lifestyle. So far we had only seen jobs that probably would not let _me_ work.

We skimmed the papers just briefly for maybe some adds for workers but those consisted of jobs that required those who had finished high school. That was a problem. So our focus was just to find 'Help Wanted' signs that would be propped up on store front windows.

She smiled in my direction as we crossed a street. Her head leaned in closer to my chest. I began to chuckle as she lightly smacked my arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed at the sudden use of abuse, "What was that?"

She looked back up to me, her eyes gleaming. It might have just been me, but somehow it seemed like an almost sanding gleam. She quickly looked away before I could fully analyze it. She breathed out a light giggle as her head bobbed up and down with each step.

"You're laughing at how I only come up to your chest," she playfully protested.

I hadn't been thinking of that at all, but it seemed like something I would be thinking of on normal circumstances. I just rolled my eyes at her remark. Ruffling her hair we came up to another store front.

"But isn't that a good thing?" I commented. I had a feeling that I wasn't making any sense for she didn't respond back to me, only grunted in confusion.

I rubbed the back of my head and thought to re-explain my answer. "I mean," I began, "because your head and face are just naturally at that level, it makes it easier for my heart."

At that moment, I think I just sounded anything but sane. She peeked up at me, giving me a look of complete and utter loss. Her brow war furrowed trying to make sense of what I had just said. Rolling my eyes again, I continued to rub the back of my head. "You know," I chuckled.

"I really don't," she said bluntly.

I looked down at her, "I'm saying that it makes it a lot easier for my heart to remember your face because it's so close to it."

After I said that, she turned away from me and mumbled something along the lines of "idiot". She might have thought I didn't see the blush that had appeared on her round cheeks, but I had. Usually, that would be funny and I would tease her about it. But right now, I was doing the best I could to keep the warmth on my face from ever seeing the light of day.

I exhaled and looked up. The sky was a different color. I didn't even know it could be this shade of such an eerie grey. In Karakura, it only came in the colors of blue, red, purple, orange, pink, and black during the night. Grey though, grey was new to me, almost alien like. I had seen the hue before, on the off occasion that it rained in our small little town; today just seemed like it was a little strange for it to be so gloomy.

Rukia let out a sigh, "How about we look on the other side of town. Until we find you a job," she smiled sweetly at me, "I can offer some tutoring classes to kids."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your offer," a strange man in a strange looking hat said as we exited his house. We had been knocking on door to door offering what Rukia could in ways of tutoring services.<p>

Originally, there were a lot of people who were reluctant to even give Rukia a second glace before shutting the door in our face. It was true that she looked a little young for the age she claimed to be, but it wasn't like she was lying. She really was fifteen though most would mistake her for maybe twelve. Not so much for her features but mostly for her height. Others would say that even if she was in high school, they need someone who could teach their children more advanced lessons (college level for a ten year old).

The house we just left, Urahara Kisuke, had invited us into his estate. Inside we found two young children hiding behind him, both looking at us intently. One had a murderous glare while the other was just giving us a questioning stare.

Despite his eccentric behavior and way of dressing, he was for the most part nice. He offered us the first meal we had had all day and a good sum of money for lessons. We answered question such as what high school we attend and experience. He, thankfully, didn't pry too much into our personal situations of why we were so far from home.

I watched as the two talked about times and dates for her to come over. As soon as they had come to an agreement. He offered a decent sum of money to offer her for her services. It was an opportunity hard to pass up.

"He was a little odd," Rukia said straight faced, "but I got a job."

I looked down at her and gave a smirk, "How is it you can get a job easier than me?"

She just smirked back, "I guess I'm just more likeable than you!"

"Why you," I playfully growled at her and gave her a little shove. To which she turned swiftly around and nailed a punch right into my stomach.

Bent over, I was now at her level. She smirked at me, "Like I said, I'm more likeable than you."

I rolled my eyes and was about to make some smart ass remark involving her height because I knew that was what would get her riled up. But just as I opened my mouth, someone else seemed to have spoken in my place.

"A little girl like you is so much trouble," a hissing voice chuckled, "Kuchiki Rukia I presume?"

We both looked at each other and the same emotion seemed to fill both of our eyes: fear and question. The voice was unfamiliar and oddly chilling. I could see in her violet eyes wide in shock at the sound of her name.

She turned her small body and I stood up straight. There standing was a man. His face was a sickly pale with silvery white hair to match. His whole could slip into the sheets of snow on a winter day and completely disappear from sight if it weren't for his deathly red eyes. A mouth grinning wildly sent a shiver down my spine.

He took a step closer and I pulled her to me. "Who the hell are you?" I snarled at him.

He seemed unmoved by my unwelcoming statement. He continued advancing as I slowly pulled us both back farther away from him. He gave a low chuckle and took more steps forward.

"It was not in my job description that you were with someone Rukia," he snickered, "may I call you Rukia?"

I could imagine her face askew looking at him, "You may not. Answer his question: who the hell are you?"

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, his bone-chilling grin growing wider. He lifted a hand and ruffled his hair. I was cautious of every movement he made. I was still unsure of his motives.

He exhaled, "Ichimaru Gin, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He placed his hands neatly behind him and did a low bow. His face was hidden for a second before he peeked up at us.

"I can't say we feel the same," I heard Rukia spit. I felt her hands grip my arm that was protectively in front of her.

"Ah," he hissed, "I do believe a certain Abarai-san is waiting for your presence back at his estate." He began once more to advance, "I suggest you come with me quietly."

My throat hitched. Air just froze. I felt my hands tighten their grip around her as I pulled her behind me. I ignored her protest and stepped in front of her.

"And what makes you think I'm just going to let you take her back there?" I glowered at him. My brow was furrowed as the teeth in my mouth began to hurt. I let out a breath I hadn't know I had been holding.

For a minute I thought that his menacing smile had dropped, but was quickly put back in place. "I wasn't asking permission _boy_."

Suddenly, I found him walking faster towards us. That was when I latched onto Rukia's thin wrist and pulled her into a sprint. I knew she was struggling to keep up with my pace but I couldn't help but keep running as fast as I possibly could. I didn't slow down till we came into a more crowded part of town. I allowed ourselves to get lost amongst the flourish of people.

"Ichigo," Rukia said coolly, "Please let go of my wrist."

I looked back at her and noticed that her hand was pale from the lack of blood flow. I mumbled an apology before reluctantly letting her go. She rubbed her reddened wrist and looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. But ironically her lips were placed into a smile.

But as the crowed began to become larger and wilder, her eyes were soon bewildered as they were pushing and shoving us both. I reached out to grab hold of her but was a moment too late; she disappeared in the frenzy of bodies. I could hear her call out my name and I hoped more than anything that she could hear me calling hers. I tried my best to move about but failed miserably.

"Ichigo was it?" I heard a chilling voice say. I grimaced when I turned to see it was _him._

"Don't you dare some any closer," I warned. He was a good few feet away. I intended him to stay that far away, if not farther. I turned and tried to focus on Rukia's voice that was still in the distance.

He made clicking sounds with his tongue and smirked even more at me. "You are just a nuisance," he hissed.

What happened after that seemed to all happen in such a short amount of time, I couldn't seem to process it. I had looked back at him for a moment to see if he was staying in his place and noticed something as he lifted his hand. A saw a glint of metal and my eyes widened in realization.

"Ichigo!" I heard Rukia shout one last time before…

_BANG!_

**End Chapter 17**

Oh gosh…I um… don't hurt me? Please? I really hope I really captured the desperate feelings they were both feeling in this chapter. I for some reason don't feel like I did but, I don't know any other way to write out this scene. Be here for the next chapter!

Shiratsuki seems to be a very popular choice I see ;P


	18. Chapter 18

Well, I'm back ;) Hope you all enjoyed the little cliff. Now, I'll worn you ahead of time that what's going down in this chapter is not at all anything very happy… so please don't hurt me :( this is the ending chapter of the story unfortunately .

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 18**

Life isn't fair. No, it is definitely far from anything that would be considered remotely just. If the gods, pray there be _any_, were looking down now at us, I'm sure they were probably thinking, "Let's find one to just screw over completely."

Life isn't fair. It just isn't. I'm not sure, what I did in my past life to deserve any of this. I suppose I was born to never be happy. The moment that I am, I can't help but feel that some unknown force is just waiting to take it all away. My pain seems to be the only thing that can satisfy anyone.

But I don't think of that for the moment. I don't think of that for a minute. For all I can focus on is the fact that the one person, above everything else that I wanted to protect is now bleeding in my arms. Her eyes, those beautiful violet eyes, were now wide and lifeless. It had happened to fast.

She leapt out the moment the bastard had shot the gun. The point of target was my heart, straight through her forehead. I clutched onto her small body, doing my best to stop the bleeding. I cried out, I cried out so loud that even in the mass of chaos was little to a whisper.

"Rukia!" I yelled out again and tightly closed my eyes. If I just willed it, would I wake up to this horrible nightmare?

My tight doesn't loosen as I watch the bastard's form slowly dispels in the mess he created. My grip only grows tighter as I find an ambulance pull its way up nearby. My heart stops when I feel the first few drops of rain hit my head. I lift my eyes to glare at the sky.

I feel a stone welling up in my throat, threatening to choke me. I can't help but scream. I don't really scream any coherent phrases but just a loud, deafening, and painful cry. I felt myself grasp onto to her lifeless body and my heart clenches. Pulling her close to me I dared to not let her go.

Three men had to come around and take me as far away as they could in order to place her on the stretcher. They all looked at my flailing body with sympathy and false hope. I knew as well as they did that there was no chance that Rukia would survive a bullet wound right through the head. But there was a part of me that refuse to believe it.

The hopeless fantasy that maybe she would miraculously awaken. With her doe like eyes she'd look around and ask why there was such a commotion. But they were nothing but wishes. Like the belief in an old man that comes to bring you presents every year, you hold on to it, even when you know deep down that the idea is nothing but thin folk lore.

* * *

><p>Ichigo knew that Rukia had died right there in his arms, protecting him from a fate that she willingly grasped. But her pronounced death was not till later that day when they were able to finally hail a doctor. Not much was said about the case, police did their best to question him, but his lost eyes just didn't give them the thought to bother his poor soul any further.<p>

Ichimaru Gin was never found. He eluded all search parties and successfully shipped himself out to another country. When word of his whereabouts were finally discovered, he was swinging by the neck in a broken down motel room.

Abarai Renji was now living in solitude. The authorities had brought word to him about the death of Kuchiki Rukia and his face was less than pleased. When they went into further questioning, they found out about the hiring of Ichimaru and arrested him for the relation to the crime. Was it just? Ichigo couldn't figure that one out.

He had been invited to her funeral. Half of his mind wanted to go and to see as they threw her ashes off the tallest mountain in Soul Island. But he quickly when he realized they would most likely be lowering her body six feet under. To say, Kuchiki Byakuya was shocked to find that the man he had talked to the night of his sister's disappearance was the one who ultimately changed her fate so drastically. His stoic expression was like a mask, he didn't further say more to him.

But for Ichigo, he returned to Karakura Cho and picked up his schooling. He hadn't been gone long, but long enough that everyone knew of his sudden absence. There was a slight awkwardness in the air to have him sitting in class blank eyed. The instructor was wary to ever give a warning to pay attention for he would only give a curt nod and return to his thoughts. Of course, his grades did not slip, he was a bright kid, but it was definitely not a natural state he was in.

The people whom he once considered to be comrades endured his silence and lack of explanations. He would generally spend his time sitting just outside of the crowd of familiar faces. Often times, they would forget about his presence all together. It was understandable that he might act this way after such a traumatic event. There would always be that off day that someone would give him an apologetic glance before returning to the conversation at hand.

At home, it was never really a question on the silence that illuminated the rooms. There was enough shuffling that went on from door to door that it was seemingly normal. The lack of exchange of words didn't cross the minds of anyone. It was just another night in the Kurosaki household.

As dinner went by as slowly as it usually did since Ichigo had returned, they didn't ask what had happened during the time he was gone. When he was finished, he quickly rose.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner Yuzu," he uttered automatically.

Yuzu gave a practiced smile and nodded her head. It was obvious that he was just saying it. It was not that Yuzu wasn't an excellent cook but today, all he ate was a plain bowl of rice. It was obvious that it was just a recognizable string of words that he would often say. Somewhere in his mind, it reduced to only what he could remember from his life before Rukia had finally made him genuinely smile.

He dragged his feet up the stairs that led to a long corridor. Turning into the open door of his own bedroom he slumped down onto the lone chair in his room. Taking out some work from school he began to diligently do the assignment.

This was his usual night: get home, eat dinner, and do work, then go to sleep. He was like a drone, just living through his life as if it were full of grey.

A chilling wind blew through the window and being lazy, Ichigo just slipped on the jacket that hung loosely on the brim of his chair. It was his school uniform jacket he noticed and he slid his hands into the pockets. His fingers brushed against something smooth.

Slowly pulling it out of his pocket, his face scrunched. There was the picture from that old man. An emotion that surpassed what one would call remorse swept over him. It seemed so taunting looking at it.

Sluggishly pulling himself to the screen he looked up to the full moon. He lifted his hand out into the night and tried to will his fingers to let go of the picture. But it wouldn't, he couldn't.

Bringing it back close he looked at it again. His finger gingerly ran across her innocent face, the colors that danced around their heads like ghost. It all seemed to eerie now, a memory of what had been. Perhaps it was all a dream. If it was, then the shock might go, leaving him to his sorrows and weeping.

Shoving the photograph back into his pocket, his eyes were tightly closed. Behind closed lids he held back a few tears that dared to fall. But his fingers grazed an unfamiliar piece of paper that accompanied the confides of his jacket. He curiously pulled it out to find it folded neatly into thirds.

* * *

><p>I walked into the concrete walls of the town's only jail. It was gloomy to say the least. The officer ahead of me would every once in a while look back and give me an unsure glance before focusing back ahead. It was utterly silent in the cells.<p>

When we reached to the destination that I desired, he gave me a slight bow and left. The bars between me and the man before me made me remember why I was there in the first place. My lightly tapped the metal and he flinched at the noise.

"What do you want kid?" He didn't turn to face me.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "I'm here to talk to you."

I could hear the scoff that escaped his lips. His back was slumped over a sink as he looked at a reflection of himself in the mirror. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about? Are you going to break this cell so you can strangle me?" his words stung like a knife. Deep inside, that was truly what I wanted to do, I wanted to see him suffer, even just a little more than he already was. But I calmed myself, my better judgment dominating.

He bent over even more till his nose was barely touching the curve of the faucet.

"I'm here to thank you," I said finally.

I could see the surprise in his eyes as his body turned to face me. As anger slowly rose, so did the pity. I quickly turned my face before continuing, "I just want to thank you for bringing her here in the first place. If you hadn't, I would have never met her."

There was a silence as he processed the words I just uttered. He opened his mouth but I cut him off before he could say a word, "Don't say anything. Just accept my simple gratitude."

I turned on my heels, not taking another look at his face. I'm sure it was still frozen in that gaping state. I didn't look back at him when they opened the door for me to exit, but I could hear a faint echo off the walls when he said word I hoped him to say, "I'm sorry."

**The End**

Okay! I'm Done! Well… I'm still working on an epilogue for you guys so stay tuned for that ;) and I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit… lacking description after the half way point. Well, that's because of all the hubbub going on in BA lately. I'm not going to say what, but it prevented me from writing decent angst. Go check it out if you're curious :D

So till the epilogue!


	19. Chapter 19 Epilogue

So this is the epilogue! You all seemed to take Rukia's death… I'm not sure whether it was how I expected because I actually didn't really expect anything. This closure is hopefully straight forward enough to get my message across. If you still don't understand then I'll explain it further in the author's note bellow.

**Beneath the Penumbra: Chapter 19 (Epilogue)**

I sat there on the edge of my bed. I now attended the University of Soul Island. My friends were surprised I would chose to go to school so close by, considering my talks of wanting to be as far away as possible. I never told them that it was because of the convenient walk to the city cemetery. I would often take a stroll there every other week at least to allow my thoughts to settle and wonder.

My Roommate, Uryuu Ishida, seemed to find it peculiar that I would find solace in a place where the dead rested. I explained to him that because of that reason its self was why I found it so calming. I left out a detail about that was where you were laid to rest and that I loved to talk to you. Many would find it strange that I would be babbling to a stone in the ground, but for me, it just seemed so natural.

Taking out the letter you wrote me and the photo, I smiled as I gingerly touched your face.

"What has you in such a good moon?" Ishida mused.

I looked over to him. He was standing at my door frame with his arms crossed.

I just gave a little smirk, "Oh, nothing really, just reading a letter from my girlfriend."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I don't believe you ever mentioned being in a relationship."

It was true. It wasn't that I felt unease when talking about it, though maybe I should have considering you are no longer in this world. I just never felt that it be necessary since it was never put into context.

Though it may seem as though I'm over the fact that you're gone, the truth is, I'm still not. No, the events of that night will take longer than eternity to heal the scars. I just learned to accept it all.

"I didn't feel the need to," I said bluntly.

He adjusted his glasses, an annoying habit that I've learned to try and ignore.

"So who is this unlucky girl?" he asked me.

I turned my head to him. I calmed myself from the thumping heart in my chest. This would have come up eventually right?

Taking in a deep breath I held out the photo, "I think you know her."

Giving me an unsure look, he sighed. I could tell he was trying to figure out which girls from the university that I would talk and interact with. I could only laugh inwardly at the sight. He hesitantly took the picture into his hands, looking at me first before his eyes met with the image in front of him.

His eyes widened at the sight. Ishida has lived in Soul Island since elementary school and I was sure that he would have heard of the Kuchiki family. So it didn't surprise me that he was shocked and held a look of pity when he looked back at me.

"This is Kuchiki Rukia," he said simply.

I nodded to him and my heart swelled at the sound of your name. I looked away for a little bit and nodded. I could imagine the look of him maybe wanting to take back all those times that he had accused me of being gay, of being a slacker, of being an idiot.

"Ah," he sighed awkwardly and handed me back the photo, "I'm really sorry."

I forced my eyes to meet his, "Look, I don't want you to treat me any differently."

At first he just stood there and nodded at me. When he left I let my head hit the wall and took in a breath. I closed my eyes for a moment and calmed myself. Since your death, I think Ishida was the only person I willingly told about you. It felt odd to say the least.

Looking back down, I smiled as I re-read the contents of your letter.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_I suppose that it seems odd to me to be talking to you in a letter when you are sitting right by me in this less than impressive hotel room. But I just feel the need to do so. While you're reading this, I guess I could be anywhere. I could be back at Soul Island, back with _him_, maybe just in the other room of a house we bought together. Perhaps I could even be in a tree, anywhere. _

_Ichigo. Writing your name has the same affect on me as when I say it. The feeling of exhilaration runs through me. Maybe not something you wanted to know but I said –or wrote- it anyways. Does it feel the same with you? It is alright to admit if it does not. It makes me smile to think that it does for me and that, I find, is enough. _

_But since we came on this journey, I cannot help but feel that it will end a way we do not want it to end. Call it a premonition. Though, I can wish and hope that it will be like the fairytales and we live happily ever after. But you and I both know that life is not fair. _

_So suppose things don't turn out the way we plan. I just want to say that you have made my life seem so much happier than I could ever possibly imagine. When I think back of what my life could have been like it I never met you, it would not be the same. As cliché as it sound: I can't imagine my life without you._

_Now, I can feel that there might be a time when you feel as though I would have been better off not going with you. Don't, and I mean don't, ever think that way ever. My time by your side is brought me greater joy than anything or anyone else ever could. Without you I could breath, but with you I can live. _

_I do believe I had once told you that saying the tree words, "I love you" cannot compare to what people possibably could feel. Well, I did not mention the other part of my philosophy. When two people do feel this immense sensation that they truly cannot put into words, they will say this phrase. It is not so that they can live up to the expectations of the cookie cutter version of a perfect couple. It is so that they themselves can feel as though they have set into their own minds. It allows them to feel as though they have let everyone know that they _do _feel something that cannot be explained by mere words. _

_So, I suppose what this all leads to be the inevitable. I love you Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_If you do happen to be reading this during a time when I may no longer be at your side, this might make it harder for you to now let me go doesn't it? But I assure you that's not my intentions. In fact, it's quite the opposite really. I'm not giving you permission to ever forget me, don't get me wrong. I'm telling you to forgive. Forgive me, forgive yourself, and forgive everyone. Don't allow me to get in the way of you moving forward. I'm happy to know that I have and do love in my life, so you think that to. Be grateful for our time spent rather than mourn for the time lost. _

_And just to leave this on a good note, I'll say –or write- it again…_

_I love you Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_Love,  
><em>_Rukia_

"I love you too," I mumbled while folding the paper neatly. I smiled before placing the letter back into the top drawer of my desk. Leaning back against the wall I looked out the window and closed my eyes.

_Rukia. Even now when I'm alone, I always know that with you, I am home. _

**End Epilogue**

Ah. So if you didn't understand what this whole letter was about and why I ended up killing Rukia, it's this:

So, the theme or lesson I wanted to show was that what makes a home are not the material things but the people you're with. Now, I suppose I could easily have kept her alive and had them just have a hard life but love each other anyways. But I didn't find a sense of closure in that, plus the impact wouldn't be the same. I like the idea that even though she is physically gone from his life, he still feels at ease with the just the thought of her love being with him through the letter and picture. Also, the strolls to her grave give him comfort.

By the way, the ending line is from the song Home by Vanessa Carlton that really helped me to write this story! So if you have time, go check it out. It's truly a very powerful and bittersweet piece.

If there are any other questions concerning the story that you feel weren't answered, leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them on this story! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
